


Кофешоп

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, POV Changmin, POV Jaejoong, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: В этот момент мне захотелось ахнуть в голос: показалось, что на меня смотрит не человек. Даже не знаю, какие мысли промчались голове, когда я увидел его лицо. Хотя, может, мысли сразу испарились, и я тупо уставился на него. Но в тот момент этот парень показался мне самым красивым существом на свете. Даже захотелось ткнуть в него пальцем или ущипнуть, чтобы проверить, реален он или просто плод моего неудовлетворенного личной жизнью воображения.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 11.04.2010

Я щурился, смотря на солнце, что пробивалось сквозь витрину кафе. «Хороший день», - подумалось мне. Но как только я оглянулся на коллег, то понял, что ближайшие несколько часов будут не самыми приятными. Не то что бы я не любил этих людей. Просто не привык к ним.  
Обычно я работал вечером и не каждый день, поэтому привык к вечерней смене. С теми ребятами я сдружился быстро. А вот с этими мне предстояло познакомиться. И почему-то мне казалось, что знакомство наше начнется не с самого хорошего.  
Колокольчик на двери брякнул, и взгляды окружающих впились в вошедшего клиента. Эти взгляды были полны недовольства. Мне стало интересно, кто вызвал такую волну негатива. За столик в самом углу сел молодой человек. Со своего места я не мог как следует разглядеть лица, но мне он показался симпатичным. Парень стянул шарф и небрежно бросил его на стул рядом. Только я попытался разглядеть его, как почувствовал толчок в ребра.  
\- Мин, сегодня ты обслужишь его.  
\- Но…  
\- Извини, но ты единственный, кого не знает он и кто не знает его. Так что как ни крути, тебе придется.  
\- Наше так называемое «незнакомство» как-то влияет на обслуживание?  
\- Увидишь, - с этими словами Сонг Чжун вручил мне меню и вытолкнул из-за стойки.  
«Что за бред», - подумал я. Но с другой стороны, мне представилась возможность посмотреть на этого клиента. Почему-то, мне он показался даже красивым, и я предвкушал момент подтверждения своей правоты.  
Я медленно подошел к столику и, честно признаться, струсил в самый последний момент. Я подумал: а вдруг он не такой, каким мне показался - но тут же отмахнулся от своих мыслей. Ведь не на смотрины же иду, а обслуживать клиента. Я глупо хихикнул и подошел к нему.  
\- Что смешного? – посмотрел он на меня.  
В этот момент мне захотелось ахнуть в голос: показалось, что на меня смотрит не человек. Даже не знаю, какие мысли промчались голове, когда я увидел его лицо. Хотя, может, мысли сразу испарились, и я тупо уставился на него. Но в тот момент этот парень показался мне самым красивым существом на свете. Даже захотелось ткнуть в него пальцем или ущипнуть, чтобы проверить, реален он или просто плод моего неудовлетворенного личной жизнью воображения. Я смотрел, как он открывает рот, но не слышал ни звука. И только после того, как он нахмурил брови, я понял, что что-то пропустил.  
\- А? – как-то глупо спросил я.  
\- Я долго буду сидеть и просить тебя всё-таки отдать мне меню?  
\- О, да. Конечно.  
И голос у него был приятный. Недовольный, конечно, но приятный. Я снова уставился на него, пока он выбирал напиток. Если бы Ю Чон был рядом, то обязательно пошутил бы на счет того, чтобы я не распускал слюни на незнакомых мне людей. Да я и сам понимал это, только вот остановиться уже не мог.  
Парень отложил меню в сторону и сказал:  
\- Капучино.  
\- Топинги? Десерт?  
Слова сами вырвались: видимо, я достаточно долго уже работал в этом кафе, чтобы они вылетали сами собой.  
Он посмотрел на меня как на идиота. Но его можно было понять: стоит перед ним парень и беспардонно рассматривает.  
\- Пожалуй, кокосовый сироп.  
Это было практически на грани: то, как округлились его губы, когда он произносил «о». После неловкой минуты бездействия я пошел к стойке, где меня уже ждали все сотрудники кафе.  
\- Ну как? – спросил Сонг Чжун.  
\- Нормально.  
\- Я не верю, - произнес кто-то за его спиной.  
Я, не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды, направился к кофе-машине. Но Сонг Чжун, казалось, не хотел отставать от меня.  
\- Он ничего тебе не сказал? Гадкого.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Мин, сразу видно, что ты не работаешь днем. Это наш постоянный клиент, но в этом кафе его недолюбливают все официанты. Он постоянно хамит, грубит и вечно недоволен.  
\- А мне он показался достаточно милым, - я пожал плечами.  
\- Ты что, и правда его не знаешь? – вклинился в наш разговор Ин Сонг.  
Я помотал головой.  
\- Это новомодный писатель Ким Чжэ Чжунг. Самый молодой писатель, удостоившийся Man Asian Literary Prize. Видимо, популярность совсем снесла ему крышу, и он мнит себя королем.  
Я приготовил кофе и, улыбнувшись коллегам, направился к парню. По крайней мере, благодаря им я узнал, как его зовут.  
Я аккуратно поставил перед ним кружку. Чжэ Чжунг придирчиво посмотрел на узор, понюхал кофе и положил ложку на пену.  
\- Что-нибудь еще?  
\- Ах, нет, - он поднял на меня глаза и улыбнулся.  
В этот самый момент мне показалось, что мое сердце вот-вот остановится. Также мне показалось, что за стойкой кто-то громко охнул.  
После того, как я увидел его улыбку, я уже не мог оторвать от него взгляда. Чжэ Чжунг выпил кофе, посидел еще немного и, оставив деньги на столике, вышел.  
\- Вот так всегда, - возмутился Сонг Чжун. – Еще ни разу счет не попросил. И ведь, зараза, не ошибается. Но и чаевых от него не дождешься.  
Оставшееся время своей смены я провел в раздумьях: а не взять ли мне еще дневную смену.

Я ненавидел осень. Каждую осень. Абсолютно каждую что-то да случалось. В прошлом году, конечно, мне дали эту дурацкую премию. Но я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем она мне. Разве что орехи колоть.  
У меня было все, что нужно среднестатистическому человеку: своя квартира, счет в банке, любимая работа. Ну и слава. Только вот от нее мне было как-то ни горячо ни холодно. А порой известность меня даже раздражала. Люди на улице подходили, брали автограф, говорили что-то, но как ни странно, мне не было дела до того, что они думали о моих книгах.  
Как бы то ни было, у меня имелся свой маленький ритуал. Каждый день я ходил пить кофе в одно и то же кафе. Кофе, конечно, был там дрянной, и я никак не мог понять, почему я всё равно продолжаю ходить в это заведение. Возможно, как и у всех людей, у меня еще сохранилась надежда. Возможно, я надеялся, что когда-нибудь бариста научится варить кофе. А возможно, это было моим проявлением мазохизма.  
Кофе. Ароматный, черный, со сливками, с сиропами, с корицей и гвоздикой, с мятой и с мороженым. Вот в чем была моя слабость. Меня совершенно не заботили люди и их желания. И совсем не интересовало чужое мнение обо мне. В принципе, мой брат был прав: мне было наплевать на всех. Не было наплевать только на кофе. Поэтому и сегодня я брел в кафе, чтобы выпить их пойла.  
Дальше всё как по написанному сценарию. Всё как обычно. Я вошел в кафе, колокольчик противно брякнул, и все уставились на меня. Для меня не было сюрпризом, что люди недолюбливают меня. А особенно работники этого кафе. Я чувствовал, как их полные ненависти взгляды прожигают мою спину. Но это была моя специфическая месть за их дрянной кофе.  
Я слышал, как они шушукались о чем-то у себя за стойкой: выбирают жертву. Меня это даже позабавило. Позади послышались шаги. Официант помедлил доли секунды, словно не решаясь подойти ко мне. Но вот он подошел, как-то по-детски прижав к себе меню, но что меня смутило больше всего, так это его взгляд. Он беспардонно разглядывал меня, словно пытаясь запомнить каждую черту лица.  
«Понравился что ли?» - подумал я.  
Я привык к тому, что женщины и мужчины заглядывались на меня. Поначалу я пользовался этим подарком генов - я получал всех кого хотел. Но потом и это мне надоело. Ведь все они были одинаково скучны и хотели всегда одного. Меня.  
Он продолжал смотреть.  
\- Я хотел бы взглянуть на меню, - сказал я ему.  
Видимо, парень был новеньким и к тому же туговато соображал. То ли он не услышал мою просьбу, то ли случай был ещё более запущенный. Но меню я так и не получил.  
\- А? – как-то нелепо и рассеяно спросил он.  
\- Я долго буду сидеть и просить тебя всё-таки отдать мне меню?  
\- О, да. Конечно.  
Я заметил, как порозовели его щеки. Я взглянул в меню и решил, что сегодня мне хочется чего-то сливочно-сладкого.  
\- Капучино, - сказал я парню, который, казалось, всё это время так и не отводил от меня взгляда.  
«И чего он так уставился?!»  
Я был почти возмущен этим фактом. Даже если я ему и понравился, то шансов у него нет. Такие, как он, мне уже давно наскучили.  
Из-за этого официанта, я не сообразил, что заказал сироп в свой капучино. Я мысленно отругал себя, когда парень отошел. Мало того, что кофе этот пить невозможно, так он еще и испортит его сиропом.  
Парень вернулся очень быстро. Он поставил передо мной чашку. Я взглянул на её содержимое, принюхался. Во всяком случае, этот кофе пах сиропом и кофе. Ради интереса я положил ложку на пену. Я точно знал, что в этом кафе никто не делал хорошей пены, и стоило только положить на нее ложку, как та тут же ныряла в кружку. Но в этот раз ложка ровно лежала на пене. Мой внутренний кофеман возликовал, его буквально распирало от счастья.  
\- Что-нибудь еще? – услышал я голос официанта.  
Я совсем забыл про парня. Я посмотрел на него и не смог сдержать улыбки, так мало нужно для ублажения моей маленькой прихоти.  
\- Ах, нет.  
Его щеки снова приобрели розоватый оттенок, но меня это уже не интересовало. Ведь он просто не мог меня заинтересовать. Он не мог дать мне того, что мне еще никто не давал. Я взглянул на его бейдж. Чанг Мин. Видимо, новенький.  
Как только он отошел, я решился попробовать кофе. Вкус был просто восхитительным, как и аромат. Не слишком крепкий, не слишком жидкий. Сиропа не много и не мало. Практически идеальный кофе.  
Я видел краем глаза, что он наблюдает за мной. Но сейчас меня это не касалось. Ведь в моих руках была целая кружка вкусного кофе. Теперь посещение этого кафе сулило приятные часы.  
По привычке я положил нужную сумму на стол. Благо в школе научили считать. И писать. И тут я вспомнил о работе.

Даже дома я не мог не думать о нем и о том, что про него говорили коллеги. Я не понимал, как такое красивое существо может иметь отвратительный характер. Ведь мне он не сказал ничего плохого.  
Я почувствовал руки Ю Чона на своей талии.  
\- Мини, о чем задумался? – вкрадчиво спросил он.  
Я повернулся к нему, положив руки на его плечи и устало вздохнув, сказал:  
\- О работе.  
Ю Чон немного поморщился:  
\- Ты же обещал - никакой работы и мыслей о ней дома.  
\- Да я даже не особо о работе думаю, больше о произошедшем…  
Он встрепенулся. Мне не очень-то хотелось говорить об этом с Ю Чоном. Я, конечно, рассказывал ему обо всём, но старался не упоминать о том, что мне кто-то понравился, ведь Ю Чон сразу же начнет придумывать, как устроить мою личную жизнь.  
\- Признавайся, - и он потащил меня в гостиную  
\- Но наш ужин!  
Ю Чон ловко выключил конфорку и потянул меня за собой. Я даже не успел возмутиться тому, что ужин не приготовлен, а это ведь он уговорил меня сегодня выйти на работу днем, чтобы мы смогли поужинать вместе.  
Он усадил меня рядом с собой на диван:  
\- Теперь рассказывай.  
Я знал, что так просто он от меня не отстанет, пока не вытянет все, что его интересует. А также я знал, что этот разговор может затянуться надолго. Я лег на диван и положил голову на его колени. Он улыбнулся мне. Ю Чон любил, когда мы вот так вот коротали вечера вместе. Да и мне нравились такие посиделки. Иногда я даже засыпал, уютно устроившись на его коленях.  
\- Из-за твоей прихоти мне пришлось выйти не в свою смену.  
\- Это не прихоть. Я просто соскучился по тебе.  
\- Ю Чон, мы видимся с тобой каждый день, - я решил снова с ним поспорить.  
\- Во-первых, мне этого мало. А во-вторых, когда я прихожу, ты обычно спишь. А теперь не отвлекайся.  
\- Всё было примерно так, как я и ожидал. Никто не встретил меня с распростертыми объятиями. Но днем зашел один клиент…  
\- Ты с ним познакомился?  
Я многозначительно посмотрел на него, по моему взгляду он должен был понять, что если не заткнется, то не услышит продолжения истории. Ю Чон слишком хорошо знал меня, чтобы не понять этого.  
\- Знаешь, про него говорили много всяких гадостей. Никто не хотел его обслуживать, поэтому заставили меня, но я ни капли не жалею об этом, - я снова вспомнил этого писателя.  
\- Он тебе понравился.  
\- Думаю, да, - я решил, что отпираться нет смысла. Во-первых, это правда, во-вторых, Ю Чон всё равно сделает такой вывод, что бы я ни сказал.  
\- Тогда почему ты с ним не познакомился?  
\- Потому что, Ю Чон, не все в этом городе геи.  
\- И что с того? Знакомство еще ни к чему не обязывает. А там и узнал бы. К тому же, я думаю, что для тебя он мог бы и стать геем.  
\- Ю Чон, - простонал я. Почему-то, мой друг был уверен в моей неотразимости. Я же был с ним не согласен. Да, не урод, но и не красавец. Просто обычный. А для такого как Чжэ Чжунг уж точно нужна королева красоты.  
\- А что? Познакомился бы и узнал.  
\- Ага, пришел и спросил.  
Мне надоел этот разговор, и я резко сел, показывая другу, что разозлился. Я попытался встать с дивана, но Ю Чон притянул меня к себе и усадил на свои колени.  
\- Ю Чон…  
Он крепко обнял меня и уткнулся носом в мое плечо.  
\- Давай посидим так немного?  
Я хмыкнул и кивнул. Я знал, если ему хочется нежностей, то он действительно соскучился. Или у него что-то случилось. Но так как в последнее время у него был постоянный парень, можно было сделать вывод, что друг просто соскучился.  
Я знал Ю Чона, кажется, всю жизнь. Он жил по соседству. В детстве мы играли вместе, потом вместе ходили в школу. А затем случилось самое неприятное в его жизни. Да и в моей, потому что Ю Чон был мне как брат.  
Ю Чон всегда говорил, что с самого начала знал, что девушки это не по его части. А я обнаружил это только когда у нас в школе построили бассейн и набрали юношескую команду по плаванью. Сначала я просто не мог оторвать взгляда от их поджарых тел, потом начал тайком пробираться и наблюдать за тренировками команды. Ю Чон как-то раз поймал меня и популярно объяснил что к чему.  
Но в один прекрасный день его родители вернулись слишком рано и застукали его с парнем. Конечно, был скандал. Отец Ю Чона разозлился так, что отказался от сына. Заодно и выкинул его из дома. Ю Чон тогда пришел ко мне посреди ночи с предложением поехать туда, где людей побольше, дома повыше, и легче найти себе нормального парня. Он улыбался разбитыми губами, предлагая мне это. В тот самый момент я понял, что никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не брошу его.  
Я даже не знаю, как смог уговорить маму отпустить меня. Но я уговорил, и вот уже шесть лет мы живем в Сеуле. Сначала мы ютились в крохотной квартирке на окраине города, ведь денег практически не было. Но Ю Чон всегда отличался неунывающим характером: в те моменты, когда я был готов бросить всё и уехать к родителям, он помогал мне, успокаивал. Потом мы переехали в квартиру побольше, после того, как я получил место в кафе, и у Ю Чона появилась постоянная работа. Конечно, я скучал по родным, порывался съездить проведать их, но мои звонки они воспринимали как-то прохладно. В принципе, проблем у них всегда хватало. После этих редких попыток воссоединения с семьей я понял, что на самом деле Ю Чон и есть моя семья. Ею он и останется.  
Поэтому, когда ему захотелось пообниматься, я не смог оттолкнуть его и упрекнуть за то, что из-за него лапша в недоваренном супе размякнет. Я решил поругать его завтра.

Часы показывали два ночи. Я сидел перед компьютером и не мог дописать последние строчки. Я писал, стирал, переписывал. Но не шло, ни в какую.  
\- Мне нужна чашка горячего и крепкого кофе, - сказал я себе и пошел на кухню.  
Кофеварка пыхтела и хрюкала, выдавливая из себя черную жижу. У меня никогда не получалось сварить себе кофе. Но я уже привык довольствоваться тем, что выходило из этого аппарата. Отхлебнув немного из чашки, я вспомнил кофе, которым напоил меня тот парень.  
«И почему он так на меня смотрел?»  
Я, конечно, не мог ему не понравиться. Но обычно ведь так не смотрят. Словно не веря в происходящее. Широко распахнув глаза почти что с удивлением.  
Он был точно не тем человеком, который мог бы дать мне то, чего у меня еще не было. Он выглядел как обычный романтик. А что им - романтикам - нужно? Уютно устроиться у камина и говорить о каких-нибудь глупостях со своей пассией. Им нужны цветы, подарки, держаться за руки, помнить о датах. Романтики обычно были рядом со мной совсем недолго. Их хватало буквально на пару недель. Потому что я забывал о свиданиях, засыпал в кинотеатрах, не дарил подарки. Романтики уже через две недели просто ненавидели меня. Обвиняли во всех грехах этого мира. И того, скорей всего, тоже. Они считали меня черствым чурбаном. Но как я мог объяснить им, что засыпал в кинотеатре, потому что дома почти не сплю, а забывал о подарках, потому что голова моя обычно занята другим? Забывал и опаздывал на свидания, потому что мне было скучно - в кабинете редактора и то веселее.  
Нет, этот парень точно романтик. Но кофе готовит отменный.  
Я снова вернулся к компьютеру. Стоило мне только написать одну строчку, как зазвонил телефон.  
\- Чжун Су, - спокойно сказал я в трубку. Это был не вопрос. Утверждение. И я даже знал, зачем он звонит.  
\- Привет, Чжэ, - радостно воскликнул Су в трубку. – У меня к тебе вопрос.  
\- Да, - ответил я, не дожидаясь, пока он озвучит его.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я хотел у тебя спросить?  
\- Чжун Су, мы как-никак братья, и это моя прямая обязанность - знать тебя не хуже своей левой пятки.  
\- Боже, Чжэ, прекрати.  
\- Что есть от того не убежишь. И во сколько ты будешь?  
\- Через полчаса.  
\- Жду, - всё так же спокойно сказал я и повесил трубку.  
Чжун Су - мой младший брат - не отличался фантазией, когда звонил в два ночи. Всё время одно и то же - ему нужно было переночевать у меня. Он всё еще жил в доме родителей, на этом настоял отец. Хотя, зная Чжун Су, если бы не его врожденное послушание, он уже давно перебрался бы в отдельную квартиру. Но с нашим отцом сложно было спорить. Возможно, еще и из-за этого он живет с родителями. Я не живу с там уже лет восемь как минимум. Конечно, это всё по моей вине. Ведь это я привел того парня, ведь это я забыл закрыть дверь, и ведь это меня застукали и нежным пинком под зад вышвырнули из дома. А нежность этого пинка была в том, что отец обещал обеспечивать меня, пока я не встану на ноги, но жить в родном доме я уже не мог. Встал я на ноги после выхода первой книги. До сих пор не понимаю, чем она зацепила людей, что стала бестселлером. Но разве я мог отказаться от крупного гонорара за вторую еще не написанную тогда книгу?  
В дверь позвонили. Когда я открыл ее, на пороге стоял Чжун Су и весь светился от счастья.  
\- Почему ты не остался в своей квартире или не поехал домой?  
Чжун Су влетел в дом и, не говоря ни слова, помчался на кухню.  
\- Я так есть хочу, - он принялся рыскать по холодильнику.  
\- Сегодня, кажется, все меня игнорируют.  
\- Ну как обычно. Есть нечего, - Чжун Су надул губки и налил себе кофе. – Я всё жду, когда же у тебя дома появится хоть что-то кроме кофе, который ты даже сварить по-человечески не можешь.  
\- Я жду ответа, - я решил не реагировать на его реплику. Каждый раз, когда Су приходил ко мне, он говорил одно и то же.  
\- А, Моя любовь сегодня занят. Я ходил в клуб, но без него мне стало скучно.  
\- И ты решил прийти ко мне.  
\- Да, ведь твоя квартира значительно ближе, чем дом отца, - улыбнулся Чжун Су и, отхлебнув еще кофе, поморщился.  
Я знал и его следующую реплику, поэтому молча развернулся и пошел в кабинет.  
\- Знаешь, если бы ты тогда не попался, то мне некуда было бы пойти.  
«Вот пиявка», - подумал я.  
\- И ты когда-нибудь попадешься, - пробормотал я.  
\- Если ты не забыл, у меня есть квартира. Что и тебе следовало бы сделать тогда, чтобы встречаться с тем парнем.  
Громко сказав «ха», я заметил:  
\- В восемнадцать лет мне только квартиры и снимать, - и снова сел за компьютер. – И вообще не мешай мне. Иди спать.  
Я знал, что будет дальше: Чжун Су снова начнет приставать с разговорами, потом пойдет спать, а утром я снова выслушаю лекцию по поводу того, что мне нужно что-то делать со своей жизнью, и что так долго пустой холодильник терпеть он не намерен.

Я проснулся от того, что мне было нестерпимо жарко. Повернулся и увидел Ю Чона.  
\- И как твой парень спит с тобой? Ты же как печка, - я толкнул сонного друга в бок.  
\- Радуйся, пока есть возможность. Зимой просить будешь, а я не приду, - промямлил он.  
Он редко ночевал в своей постели, а когда я пытался прогнать его, ныл, что «ему так одиноко».  
Вчерашний суп пришлось вылить. Потому что ужин закончился на диване. Ю Чон не хотел отпускать меня, да и я как-то пригрелся. Так, что и уходить не хотелось. За завтраком он снова рассказывал про своего парня, а также грозился наконец-то познакомить меня с ним. Всякий раз его попытки заканчивались неудачей. Обычно я находил много отговорок, чтобы отказаться от приглашения на ужин, обед и даже на завтрак. Не то что бы я завидовал его счастью. Даже наоборот, я был рад за него. Но почему-то мне совсем не хотелось знакомиться с пассией Ю Чона.  
Его парень был достаточно богатым человеком. Но зачем-то купил небольшой магазинчик, там они с Ю Чоном и познакомились. Точнее, в тот день, когда Ю Чон пришел на собеседование на должность управляющего. Я так и не понял: хозяин принял на работу Ю Чона потому, что тот понравился ему как работник, или потому, что так он смог бы за ним приударить. Но через некоторое время у них завязались отношения. По всей видимости, этот парень скрывал свою ориентацию от близких, поэтому они встречались на съемной квартире.  
Я старался не говорить с Ю Чоном об их совместном будущем. О том, что ему будет сложно строить более серьезные отношения с парнем, который скрывает то, что он гей. Я видел: сейчас он счастлив, а что будет потом… Потом и разберемся.  
Ю Чон носился по дому с криками: «Я опаздываю!», а я допивал свой кофе. Он подлетел ко мне:  
\- Мини, не выручишь? Сегодня замени меня… и еще завтра. Мне нужно, чтобы ты подменил меня завтра вечером.  
\- Ю Чон! Я работаю завтра, - я был крайне возмущен. Он никогда не думал обо мне, когда дело касалось каких-то его интересов.  
\- Ну, Мини, поменяйся, пожалуйста.  
Порой меня раздражала эта его привычка. Но я никогда не мог отказать ему.  
\- Хорошо, сегодня заеду в кафе и поменяюсь с кем-нибудь.  
\- Спасибо! – воскликнул он и обнял меня. – Тогда, давай. Собирайся. Вместе выйдем.  
Он улыбался как идиот. Видимо, задумал что-то важное.  
По дороге на остановку Ю Чон вспомнил о нашем вчерашнем разговоре:  
\- Всё же, Мини, я думаю, что тебе нужно немного набраться смелости и познакомиться с тем парнем.  
\- Ю Чон, почему ты никогда не дослушиваешь до конца? Он красивый. Очень.  
\- Прямо «ах»?  
\- Нет, он больше «позвольте я поцелую вашу тень». Такому, как он, нужна модель. К тому же, он точно не гей.  
\- Откуда такая «баранья» уверенность?  
\- Он писатель, и довольно популярный. Ты думаешь…  
\- Ай, какая разница, Мини, они все там геи в этой своей богеме, - Ю Чон увидел, что к остановке приближается его автобус. – Всё, мне пора, а ты не падай духом.  
Он побежал к автобусу и, остановившись в дверях, обернулся и крикнул мне:  
\- Ты подумай! Ты же ничего не теряешь. Будь понастойчивее!  
Опять он со мной как с маленьким.  
Вслед за автобусом, на котором уехал Ю Чон, шел мой. Но сегодня я решил немного прогуляться. В кафе заявляться было еще слишком рано, ведь в глубине души я надеялся и сегодня увидеть его.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 11.04.2010

Рано утром - хотя какое «рано», я так и не ложился - я попытался разбудить Чжун Су. Он что-то пробурчал и, отмахнувшись от меня, как от назойливой мухи, повернулся на другой бок. Ну что же, он знал, где лежат запасные ключи, и знал где их оставить. Проснется как-нибудь сам.  
Вчера звонила мой редактор. Со Ёнг - очаровательная женщина. Так, во всяком случае, о ней отзываются окружающие. На мой взгляд, она больше походила на девушек из рекламы. Наверное, стирального порошка. Такая вся аккуратная, миниатюрная, хотя за этой маской скрывалась достаточно специфичная особа. С самого начала она пыталась охмурить меня. Приходила в коротких юбках, в вызывающих нарядах. До тех пор, пока я не объяснил ей свою позицию.  
У меня был секс с женщинами, но это меня как-то не впечатлило. Да и секс этот был исключительно из спортивного интереса: смогу ли я?  
После того, как Со Ёнг поняла, что ей ничего не светит, она изменила тактику и начала набиваться ко мне в друзья. Это тоже не очень хорошо выходило, но попыток она не оставляла.  
Я постучал в дверь ее кабинета. Со Ёнг явно ждала кого-то другого. Открыв дверь, я увидел, как она вальяжно сидит на кожаном кресле для посетителей и томным взглядом смотрит на меня. Когда же она поняла, что взглядом этим промахнулась, на лице сразу появилась печать уныния.  
\- А… это ты, - как-то вяло сказал она. – Принес?  
Я протянул ей диск с законченной книгой.  
\- Кстати, присаживайся. Нам нужно поговорить.  
Ох, как же я не любил, когда Со Ёнг произносила эти слова. Если у нее был разговор ко мне, то это значило, что нужно написать, например, статью в журнал или сходить на благотворительный вечер. Она очень активно следила за моим имиджем.  
\- Мы тут говорили с главным редактором. Слушай, ты не мог бы написать что-то более романтичное? Ну сам понимаешь, что не все девушки могут читать твои книги.  
\- Мозгов не хватает? – с преувеличенным пониманием сказал я. Мне почему-то показалась эта шутка вполне смешной. Но, по всей видимости, чувство юмора у нас с ней было разным, поэтому она только отмахнулась от меня.  
\- Понимаешь, ты пишешь хорошие и интересные книги. Но сейчас такой период, что мы могли бы заработать значительно больше, напиши ты примерно то же, что и обычно, да только еще с романтической линией. Я понимаю, для тебя твои книги - это твои мысли и твой мир, но неужели он такой сухой и безмятежный? Чжэ Чжунг, напиши уже что-нибудь более чувственное что ли. Твои книги интересны, но они без эмоций. Ты понимаешь?  
Я кивнул. Да, ведь и я в последнее время живу без эмоций.  
\- Ты ведь сможешь? – с надеждой протянула она.  
\- Я постараюсь.  
Будучи немного моложе я любил ставить себе задачи и иди к ним. Стараться, мучиться, не спать ночами - лишь бы дойти до своей цели. Я перестал заниматься этим, как только получил всё, чего хотел. Но сейчас мне подумалось: а почему бы и нет?  
\- Вот и отличненько, - обрадовалась Со Ёнг и вытолкала меня из кабинета.  
Я посмотрел на часы: кафе уже открыто, можно зайти и выпить чашку кофе. Но я не хотел признаваться себе, что в глубине души надеялся на то, что этот парень работает и сегодня.  
И всё по-старому: мерзкий колокольчик и взгляды, полные ненависти. Я сел за свой любимый столик. Но не спиной к стойке, как обычно, а лицом. Но сколько я не смотрел, этого парня так и не увидел. Ко мне подошел официант. Как всегда, с трудом скрывая неприязнь, принял заказ. Из-за того, что было утро, и что посетителей почти не было, мой заказ принесли быстро. Я попробовал кофе, и меня чуть не вывернуло. Отвратительно гадкий вкус.  
\- Эй, ты! – окликнул я официанта. Тот с неохотой повернулся ко мне и страдальчески закатил глаза. – Ты думаешь, я буду это пить? Ты хоть сам пробовал то, что принес мне?  
\- Сколько можно говорить, - устало вздохнул он. – Кофе делается строго по рецептуре. Он всегда одинаковый.  
«Не всегда», - подумал я и перевернул чашку на стол. Я не сразу понял, что сделал.  
\- Вчера был другой кофе. Так почему я должен пить этот, если можно сделать кофе получше? Убери со стола и иди скажи баристе, чтоб уже вытащил свои руки, ну или голову - что у него там - из задницы и сварил достойный кофе.  
Вдруг я услышал голос своего друга. На самом деле, это кафе принадлежало моему старому знакомому. Ну как знакомому - кувыркались какое-то время назад, но ни он, ни я не были настроены на продолжительные отношения, поэтому разбежались и решили остаться друзьями…  
\- Чанг Мин, я не могу.  
\- Но почему?  
Я увидел, как из служебного помещения вышел тот самый парень: он пятился, чтобы идти лицом к своему начальнику.  
\- Я всё понимаю и знаю, что ты еще ни разу не подводил меня. Всегда выходил, когда тебя просили, подменял, если было нужно. Но и ты меня пойми: это же пятница. Мне нужны все. Хочешь, в воскресение отпущу? Хочешь, в понедельник? А хочешь, я дам тебе сразу три дня выходных? Но пятница - это святое.  
\- Но мне очень надо. Ну, пожалуйста.  
Я не смог сдержать улыбки. Он сейчас походил на ребенка, выпрашивающего конфету у матери: в широко распахнутых глазах ни капли заискивания. Просто непонимание, почему он не может получить то, что ему нужно.  
\- Нет, Мин, и еще раз нет, - Чжонг Су повернулся ко мне и громко воскликнул. – О! Чжэ дорогой! Что ты тут делаешь? Какими судьбами? Сто лет уже не виделись.  
Я понял, что с этого дня меня возненавидят здесь еще больше. Я знал, что кафе принадлежит ему, но мы здесь ни разу не встречались.  
\- Привет, - я попытался улыбнуться, но тут же мой взгляд привлек вид того парня: джинсы, белый свитер с высоким воротником, черное полупальто – формы официанта на нём не было. Внезапно я почувствовал, как меня охватывает паника. Он не работает в это время… И почему я так разволновался? Наверное, потому, что тот кофе мне очень понравился.  
\- Чжэ, шикарно выглядишь. Как всегда. А что здесь случилось? – Чжонг Су кивнул на разлитый кофе.  
\- Чашку уронил, - пожал плечами я. Не хотелось говорить ему, что мне не нравится здешний кофе, а прихожу я сюда исключительно ради небольшой дозы мазохизма.  
\- Так, ты, - он указал на официанта, - быстро убери и принеси кофе клиенту. А с тобой, - он повернулся к Чанг Мину, - мы решили. Ты выходишь завтра.  
\- Но…  
\- Никаких «но». А теперь иди, а то и сегодня запрягу работать, - он рассмеялся.  
Я посмотрел на разочарованное лицо Мина и улыбнулся. Точно как не получивший конфету ребенок. Но моя улыбка исчезла, как только я понял, что сейчас Чанг Мин развернется и уйдет, а мне принесут всё такой же отвратительный кофе. Кажется, моё тело среагировало быстрее, чем голова. Я вцепился в его ладонь и тихо сказал:  
\- Сделай мне кофе.  
Он снова посмотрел на меня так же, как и тогда, когда увидел в первый раз. Его ладонь оказалась очень теплой, а кожа - мягкой. Он смотрел прямо в мои глаза, не замечая того, что я держу его за руку.  
\- Ты ведь сделаешь? – получилось как-то неуверенно.  
Конечно, он сделает, если я попрошу Чжонг Су, чтобы именно Чанг Мин сделал мне кофе. Но мне почему-то было важно, чтобы парень сам согласился. Чтобы он сам захотел сделать мне кофе.  
\- Чжэ, ну что ты к нему прицепился? – засмеялся Су, но я продолжал испытующе смотреть в глаза Мина.  
\- Конечно, - совсем тихо произнес Чанг Мин. – Что будешь?  
\- Латте с ванильным сиропом.  
Только после этого я отпустил его руку. Он постоял еще немного, словно хотел сказать что-то еще, затем медленно развернулся и пошел за стойку. Я не сразу понял, что он обратился ко мне на «ты», но это меня ни капли не смущало.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, и чего ты к парню пристал?  
Я проигнорировал вопрос Чжонг Су. Скорее всего потому, что сам не мог на него ответить.  
\- Когда он работает?  
\- Мин? Он обычно выходит вечером, если я не ошибаюсь, часов с пяти. Хороший парень, исполнительный. Только вот друг его, всё время подбивает взять выходной.  
\- Друг? - Что-то внутри неприятно ёкнуло.  
\- Чжэ, лучше расскажи, как твои дела!  
\- Всё как обычно. Пишу книги.  
На стол передо мной опустилась чашка.  
\- Что-нибудь еще?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил за меня Чжонг Су.  
Чанг Мин медленно развернулся и пошел к выходу, а я как дурак смотрел ему в спину, лишь открывая рот, как рыба. Мне хотелось пригласить его за стол. Только вот зачем?  
Вместо этого я снова повернулся к Чжонг Су и, улыбнувшись, начал говорить то, что он хотел услышать.

Пока я шел до кафе, мне даже жарко стало. Погода в этот день стояла хорошая, а вот разговор меня ожидал не очень хороший. Я знал, что Чжонг Су не любит, когда кто-то отпрашивается на пятницу. Да и на субботу тоже. В эти два дня наплыв клиентов был больше, чем обычно. Чёрт бы побрал Ю Чона и его грандиозные задумки.  
Я вошел в кафе, поздоровался с коллегами и поспешил в кабинет Чжонг Су. По дороге в служебное помещение, я осмотрел зал, но Чжэ Чжунга там не было.  
Я постучал в дверь кабинета. Чжонг Су явно разговаривал по телефону, но пригласил меня войти. Я терпеливо дождался, когда он положит трубку и, попытавшись успокоиться, начал:  
\- Чжонг Су, у меня тут небольшое дело… - я понимал, что неуверенность в моем голосе ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать и даже уже был готов к отказу.  
\- Опять Ю Чон? И не смотри на меня так. Я знаю, что твой друг Ю Чон всё время подбивает тебя на что-то. Что в этот раз?  
\- Мне нужен выходной, на завтра.  
\- Нет.  
\- Но почему? Чжонг Су, я ведь и так всё время работаю.  
\- Чанг Мин, я всё понимаю, но и ты меня пойми. Я просто не могу отпустить тебя в самые тяжелые дни. А теперь извини, мне нужно посмотреть остатки на складе.  
С этими словами он встал из-за стола, и собрался было выйти. Чтобы попасть на склад, где хранились кофейные зерна, сиропы и прочее, нужно было пройти через весь зал. Мне, конечно, не нравилась идея того, что остальные могли увидеть, как я прошу Чжонг Су отпустить меня, но ничего не оставалось - не мог же я запереть его в кабинете и не выпускать, пока он не согласится дать мне выходной.  
\- Чжонг Су, послушай. Ю Чон знает, что пятница и суббота для нас - самые напряженные дни, но если он попросил, значит это что-то действительно серьезное.  
\- Чанг Мин, я не могу.  
\- Но почему?  
Ну вот, о моем позорном выпрашивании выходного теперь знают все. Как же мне не нравилось просить. А особенно вот так. Но было уже поздно, все всё видели, так что отступать не было смысла.  
\- Я всё понимаю и знаю, что ты еще ни разу не подводил меня. Всегда выходил, когда тебя просили, подменял, если было нужно. Но и ты меня пойми: это же пятница. Мне нужны все. Хочешь, в воскресение отпущу? Хочешь, в понедельник? А хочешь, я дам тебе сразу три дня выходных? Но пятница - это святое.  
\- Но мне очень надо. Ну, пожалуйста.  
\- Нет, Мин, и еще раз нет, - он повернулся к столику, стоявшему рядом с ним и, увидев Чжэ Чжунга, громко воскликнул. – О! Чжэ дорогой! Что ты тут делаешь? Какими судьбами? Сто лет уже не виделись.  
Я вздрогнул, услышав его имя. Он пришел. Но тут же я почувствовал неприязнь по отношению к Чжонг Су, потому что он так фамильярно обращался к Чжэ Чжунгу. Но после того, как я снова увидел улыбку Чжэ, мне было уже всё равно, как хозяин разговаривает с ним. Я уже не мог не смотреть на Чжэ Чжунга.  
Я поймал его взгляд на себе. Мне бы, наверное, стоило поздороваться с ним или сказать что-нибудь. А я стоял столбом и ничего не мог поделать - только лишь надеяться на то, чтобы время остановилось ненадолго, чтобы я смог просто без какой-либо причины постоять так и полюбоваться на него. Внезапно я почувствовал себя идиотом. Да какое там. Просто кретин. Он точно подумает, что у меня проблемы с головой. Что в первый раз я пялился на него как неудовлетворенный подросток, что сейчас. А Ю Чон еще говорил, что я должен быть понастойчивее. Да после этого ни один здоровый человек такого, как я, к себе не подпустит.  
Я очнулся только после того, как услышал:  
\- А с тобой мы решили. Ты выходишь завтра.  
Я, конечно, возразил, но, скорее всего, из-за того, что мысли мои были уже где-то далеко:  
\- Но…  
\- Никаких «но». А теперь иди, а то и сегодня запрягу работать, - он рассмеялся своей шутке.  
Я почувствовал разочарование. И нет, не из-за того, что мне завтра выходить на работу, и того, что придется выслушивать от Ю Чона недовольное бурчание. А из-за того, что мне сейчас придется уйти и, скорее всего, я еще долго не смогу увидеть Чжэ Чжунга.  
Только я собрался уходить, как почувствовал холодные пальцы на своей руке. Я повернулся и увидел, что Чжэ Чжунг взял меня за руку. Я думал, что мое сердце выпрыгнет из груди - так быстро оно билось. На мгновение я испугался, что Чжэ сможет услышать, как сильно бьется мое сердце.  
\- Сделай мне кофе, - сказал он.  
Разве я мог отказать ему? Даже если бы он прямо сейчас приказал мне каждое утро приносить ему чашку кофе в постель, я согласился бы. На это я даже согласился бы с большей охотой.  
\- Ты ведь сделаешь? – как-то неуверенно спросил он.  
В этот момент он выглядел таким очаровательным, что мне захотелось прикоснуться к нему. Но я не знал, как он отреагирует, не знал, что он подумает.  
\- Чжэ, ну что ты к нему прицепился? – услышал я голос Чжонг Су.  
\- Конечно. Что будешь?  
Я даже не заметил, как перешел на «ты». За что, конечно, потом корил себя, но в тот момент, мне хотелось, чтобы он держал меня за руку как можно дольше.  
\- Латте с ванильным сиропом.  
После этого он отпустил меня. Мне сразу стало как-то неуютно и холодно. Хотя его пальцы не были горячими. Я помедлил немного. Но испугавшись того, что Чжэ Чжунг заметит мою заминку, поспешил к стойке.  
Кофе я делал как во сне. Не помню, как отмерил зерна. Я всегда брал на глаз. В принципе, от рецептуры я не отходил, как-то я даже специально взвешивал, чтобы проверить свой глазомер – получалось больше буквально на три зернышка.  
Возможно, со мной и говорили ребята из дневной смены, но я не слышал их. Моя рука всё еще горела от его прикосновения, а перед глазами было то его очаровательное лицо, когда он просил меня сделать ему кофе.  
Очень часто мне говорили, что я передерживаю молоко, когда делаю пену. Но когда-то давным-давно один мой друг сказал мне, что на хорошей пене ложка должна лежать. Он тогда много рассказал про кофе и его приготовление, и после нашей беседы, мне захотелось стать бариста. Но тогда не было денег, чтобы пойти учиться. Поэтому я устроился в кафе работать официантом. Чтобы накопить и денег, и опыта.  
Кофе был готов, и пора было нести его Чжэ Чжунгу. А я почему-то внезапно разволновался. Конечно, я всегда начинал волноваться, стоило мне подумать о Чжэ. Но в этот раз было как-то по-другому.  
Я поставил кофе перед ним:  
\- Что-нибудь еще?  
Мне захотелось, чтобы он заказал или просто сказал что-нибудь. Но Чжонг Су ответил за него:  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
Мне не было больше смысла находиться в кафе. Я медленно развернулся и пошел в книжный магазин, в котором работал Ю Чон.

Я включил компьютер. Она хочет что-то романтичное? Что-то для девушек. Но это всё не по моей части. Я смотрел на чистый лист и не знал с чего начать.  
Мне почему-то вспомнился этот парень. А может быть, он не романтик. Может быть, он из рода хозяйственных парней? Любит чистоту, ходить по магазинам, стирает, готовит, гладит и собирает своему бойфренду обед.  
Хозяйственные тоже рядом со мной долго не задерживались. Я обвел комнату взглядом. Даже в кабинете у меня валялись носки. Кейс, который подарил мне когда-то Чжун Су, лежал под грудой бумаг. Да, хозяйственному это не понравилось бы. Им всегда не нравилось, что грязную одежду я никогда не отношу в ванную и не складываю аккуратно в ящик для белья. Их бесило, что я редко заправлял постель. Им не нравилось, когда я отказывался с ними составлять списки покупок и ходить по магазинам. Да они, кажется, не любили меня даже больше чем романтики.  
Но постель я не заправлял лишь потому, что мог через полчаса лечь снова. Белье грязное я замечал лишь тогда, когда чистого уже не оставалось. А аккуратно складывать его в ящик для грязного белья я не видел смысла. Ведь белье грязное, и хуже ему уже не будет.  
Я снова взглянул на лист. С чего начать?  
«Они встретились в кафе. В обычном второсортном кафе, где подавали отвратительный кофе…»  
Так я начал новую книгу, еще не зная, чем закончу ее. Я всегда представлял, что будет дальше. Но в этот раз я не знал ничего. Пусть будет так, как будет.  
В одном я был уверен - что с завтрашнего дня я поменяю режим посещения этого кафе, где только один человек знал, как делается по-настоящему вкусный кофе.

За кассой сидела Су Хи, уткнувшись в книгу.  
\- Привет. Что читаешь? – слишком бодро поздоровался я с ней.  
\- Ой, Чанг Мин, не пугай меня так! – вскинулась она на меня. – Я читаю «Мертвую пустыню».  
\- Ну и название. Не страшно ночью? – пошутил я.  
\- Ой, ну ты и глупый, Мин! – девушка легонько шлепнула книгой меня по плечу. – Это не ужастики. Эта книга о людях. И она такая грустная.  
Я посмотрел на обложку. Автор - Ким Чжэ Чжунг. Почему я никогда не читал его книг?  
\- Кстати, ты знаешь, что у этого писателя скоро выходит новая книга?  
Я усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Я в интернете прочитала. А вообще, он такой весь из себя загадка. Мало кто с ним более-менее близко знаком.  
\- Да ты его фанатка, - засмеялся я, за что снова получил книгой.  
\- Не фанатка, а поклонница, - гордо выпятила грудь Су Хи. – Просто мне было интересно, почему все его книги такие грустные. Словно он сам никогда не был счастлив.  
Я вспомнил его улыбку.  
\- Кстати, он такой красивый, - девушка мечтательно закатила глаза.  
\- Да, - сам того не замечая, согласился я.  
\- О, так ты тоже его поклонник? – удивилась она.  
\- Нет, я просто фотографию на обложке видел, - отмахнулся я. И попытался перевести разговор в другое русло, ведь я его книг даже в руки не брал. – А Ю Чон здесь?  
\- Да, где-то в подсобке.  
\- Тогда я пойду к нему.  
Девушка кивнула и снова вернулась к чтению.  
На всякий случай я заглянул в кабинет, но Ю Чона там не было. Тогда я пошел в подсобку. Распахнул дверь и увидел… голую задницу Ю Чона и голые мужские ноги, обхватившие его талию.  
\- Вот чёрт! – воскликнул я и быстро захлопнул дверь.  
\- А… Мини, подожди меня в кабинете, - услышал я задыхающийся голос друга.  
\- Чтоб тебя, - пробормотал я и направился в кабинет.  
Я снова тряхнул головой, пытаясь выкинуть из нее то, что только что увидел. Распахнув двери, влетел раскрасневшийся Ю Чон. Он кинулся ко мне и крепко обнял.  
\- Мини!  
Я слегка отодвинул его:  
\- Я не хочу обниматься с мужиком, который только что сексом занимался.  
\- А я, может быть, не хочу обниматься с парнем, у которого не было секса уже… Сколько у тебя уже не было секса, Мини?  
\- Не твое дело, - фыркнул я.  
Но я знал, что Ю Чон не обиделся на меня за эти слова. Он весело хихикнул и ткнул меня в плечо.  
\- Наконец-то, я вас познакомлю.  
Только после этого я заметил, что вслед за ним в кабинет вошел парень. Полагаю, те голые ноги принадлежали ему.  
Ю Чон подлетел к парню и, обняв, представил его:  
\- Чанг Мин, познакомься - это Чжун Су. Чжун Су, это мой самый близкий друг Чанг Мин.  
Парень улыбнулся и, подойдя ближе, пожал мне руку.  
\- Приятно познакомится, - он продолжал светиться от радости.  
\- И мне, - буркнул я, вспоминая свое первое впечатление о нем – голые ноги.  
Чжун Су повернулся к Ю Чону и, притянув того к себе и поцеловав в щеку, сказал:  
\- Он такой милый, прямо как ты и говорил.  
\- Да, он у меня такой.  
И тут я взорвался:  
\- Если что, я всё еще тут! И вообще, о чем вы думали?! И чем вы думали?! Кажется не головой! Как вы могли делать это в подсобке?! А если бы вас застукали?!  
Влюбленные ошарашено смотрели на меня.  
\- Ну, Мини, что ты? Дело молодое… знаешь, горячая кровь.  
\- Не знаю! – гаркнул я.  
\- Мы больше не будем, - пискнул Чжун Су.  
\- Если у вас есть время трахаться в подсобке, значит, найдете время и для работы!  
Вот теперь я не такой милый. Я еще раз фыркнул и вылетел из кабинета. На пороге магазина меня поймала Су Хи:  
\- Чанг Мин, а откуда ты знаешь…  
Она не успела договорить - я вылетел за дверь. Но я понял, что она хотела спросить: откуда я знаю, как выглядит Чжэ Чжунг. В ее руках была другая книга Чжэ, и на её обложке, как и на обложке предыдущей книги, тоже не было его фотографии.

Я снова посмотрелся в зеркало. И зачем я так нарядился? Конечно, я никогда не одевался безвкусно или абы как. Но никогда не придавал этому значения. Я знал, что мне идет всё, что я себе покупал. И восхищенные взгляды со стороны представителей обоих полов подтверждали это. Но сегодня я почему-то потратил на одевание больше времени, чем обычно.  
Я взглянул на часы. Без пяти пять. Я не мог позволить себе прийти в кафе раньше. Это было бы глупо. Хотя то, что я делаю, выглядит куда глупее.  
Я снова походил из угла в угол и всё же решил, что уже можно выходить.  
Вечером кафе выглядело по-другому. Видимо, из-за обилия посетителей. Вот поэтому я никогда не ходил туда по вечерам. Мой столик был занят - пришлось сесть за другой. Всё было по-другому. И мне это не нравилось. Тогда почему я не развернулся еще в дверях и не ушел? Я увидел, как Чанг Мин разносит напитки. Как он улыбается клиентам, предлагая меню. Я смотрел на него как зачарованный. И вот он направился ко мне. И тут я не понял, что произошло со мной. Я словно испугался. Мои ладони вспотели, сердце забилось чаще. Это состояние действительно было похоже на панику.  
\- Здравствуй, - улыбнулся он мне.  
Я еще ни разу не видел, как он улыбается. Я понимал, что он улыбался всем клиентам. Но почему-то мне показалось, что мне он улыбнулся немного по-другому.  
\- Здравствуй, - сказал я.  
\- Меню?  
\- Да нет, я так помню, - почему-то ответил я. Я всегда требовал меню, хоть и знал его почти наизусть.  
\- Тогда что закажешь?  
\- Эспрессо.  
\- Может быть, десерт?  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
\- Сейчас принесу.  
Он ушел, а я сидел и удивлялся. Это был первый наш продолжительный разговор. Глупый, конечно, ни о чем. Но так долго мы с ним еще не разговаривали.  
Я никак не мог понять своего волнения. И с чего вдруг, обменявшись парой пресловутых фраз с этим парнем, я чувствую себя так странно? Радостно, что ли.  
Через какое-то время он поставил передо мной чашку. Предвкушая истинное удовольствие, я поднес ее к губам. Попробовал. Это был всё тот же дрянной кофе.  
\- Чанг Мин! – громко выкрикнул я.  
Я вскочил из-за стола. Он подошел и снова посмотрел на меня так же, как в тот самый первый раз. Моя злость сразу поутихла.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Я не за этим сюда пришел, - я указал на чашку.  
Мин непонимающе посмотрел на нее.  
\- Это, как я понимаю, эспрессо.  
И тут я заметил, что он говорит неуверенно. Я схватил его за плечи и спросил:  
\- Кто готовил этот кофе?  
\- Бариста.  
\- Почему не ты?! – я еще сильнее вцепился в его плечи. – Я не буду пить этот кофе, я буду пить только тот, который сделаешь ты! И не смей никогда больше приносить мне эту бурду!  
\- Но… сейчас много посетителей. Мне нужно обслуживать…  
Я ничего не хотел слушать.  
\- Мне плевать на остальных! Ты слышишь меня?! Я хочу свой кофе! И ты сделаешь мне его и принесешь!  
\- Х-хорошо, - запинаясь, сказал он. По всему его виду можно было понять, что я напугал его. Но тогда я был зол чтобы трезво оценить ситуацию и вовремя извиниться.  
Злость всё еще клокотала во мне. Я пришел сюда, сижу не за своим столиком, а он не сделал мне кофе!  
Через какое-то время Чанг Мин поставил передо мной новую чашку.  
\- Наслаждайся, - он снова улыбнулся мне и ушел обслуживать других клиентов.  
Это был как раз тот кофе, который я хотел выпить.  
Только придя домой, я понял, что натворил. Я накричал на него, вел себя по-детски. Мне стало неприятно и стыдно за себя и свое поведение.

Я серьезно подумывал взять еще пару смен днем. Ведь днем можно было готовить кофе, и днем приходил Чжэ Чжунг.  
Клиентов сегодня действительно было много. Я даже подумал, не пропустил ли я какой-то праздник. Но сколько не напрягался, так и не смог вспомнить. Значит, праздника не должно было быть. Но людей от этого не становилось меньше. Колокольчик постоянно брякал: кто-то входил, кто-то выходил. Бариста не успевал готовить заказы, а я не успевал их разносить. Конечно, у нас был еще один официант. Только вот, когда он был нужен, его было не дозваться.  
\- Мин, там еще пришел один, между прочим, за твой столик, - заметил бариста.  
\- А мне, между прочим, приходится обслуживать и столики Хонг Чжу, - устало сказал я. – Вот где он сейчас?  
Меня это начинало уже бесить. Я, конечно, любил свою смену, но не в те дни, когда клиентов много, а один официант заболел, а другой шляется непонятно где. Я поморщился и, схватив еще несколько штук меню, пошел по залу раздавать их вновь пришедшим.  
Я улыбался им, разговаривал, советовал напитки, а мысленно желал им пропасть где-нибудь. Например, в аду. Да, я был не в духе. Серьезно. Сначала Ю Чон сегодня утром. Как оказалось, они с Чжун Су планировали уехать из города. У Чжун Су была какая-то конференция, и под это дело они собирались отдохнуть вдвоем. То есть я унижался и выпрашивал выходной только ради того, чтобы эти двое обладателей очень буйных гормонов смогли потрахаться. Вспомнив это, мне захотелось взвыть. Ну почему Ю Чон всегда так? Но я не мог долго злиться на него. Даже потому, что у него проблемы с буйными гормонами, даже потому, что он никогда не думает обо мне. Эти «даже» я мог бы перечислять очень долго. Но также я знал, что, не смотря на свой безалаберный характер и поведение, Ю Чон любит меня. А я люблю его. Вот и смысл на него злиться?  
Я тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к ближайшему столику, вновь нацепив на лицо лживую улыбку. Еще столик – еще улыбка. Как обычно. Но за моим столиком я увидел его. Чжэ Чжунг пришел не в свое обычное время. Он пришел вечером. Пришел в мою смену. От радости мне захотелось смеяться, но всё, что я мог себе позволить, только улыбку.  
\- Здравствуй, - сказал он.  
Мне бы хоть немного наглости и уверенности в себе как у Ю Чона. Я бы сейчас не удержался и обнял его. Мне почему-то показалось, что он пришел именно ко мне. А ведь просто так привычкам не изменяют. Конечно, это была оптимистическая часть меня. А вот пессимистическая твердо заявляла, что никто график посещения кафе ему не составлял. Может же человек прийти сюда, когда ему захочется. Но вот эту часть я отметал, так как мне хотелось верить в то, что он пришел из-за меня.  
\- Меню? – я не мог остановиться и улыбался как идиот. Но я уже привык к мысли, что Чжэ Чжунг уже утвердился в моем диагнозе. В том, что я и есть идиот.  
\- Да нет, я так помню.  
\- Тогда что закажешь?  
Мне хотелось бы наносить ему и кофе, и десерта, и блинчиков, и мороженого. Лишь бы он подольше сидел здесь, а я мог украдкой посматривать на него.  
\- Эспрессо.  
Ну почему? Самый маленький напиток и в такой прекрасный день. Мне даже было страшно надеяться, что он начнет приходить по вечерам. Я заметил, что ему не нравилось, что вокруг столько народу. Но мне так сильно хотелось продлить это время. Чтобы он задержался хотя бы на минуту. Хоть чуть-чуть.  
\- Может быть, десерт?  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
\- Сейчас принесу.  
Все заказы я отнес Ки Хо. Помялся немного перед ним.  
\- Что? – спросил он.  
Я закусил губу и тихо спросил:  
\- А можно я приготовлю этот заказ? – я показал на листок, где был записан заказ Чжэ Чжунга. Мне так хотелось, чтобы ему понравилось вечером, чтобы он захотел и завтра прийти.  
\- Мин, ты посмотри, сколько еще народу. Иди скорее в зал, а с заказами я сам разберусь.  
Я как обычно разнес все напитки и в последнюю очередь принес эспрессо Чжэ Чжунгу. Я не мог отрицать, что мне нравилось его счастливое лицо, когда он получал свой кофе. Я поставил перед ним чашку и направился было к другому клиенту принять заказ. Но тут я услышал его крик:  
\- Чанг Мин!  
Я вернулся к нему. И тут меня осенило: он назвал меня по имени. Я не мог поверить в то, что сегодня такой удачный день. А также я не верил, что он запомнил мое имя. Но Чжэ Чжунг запомнил его и сейчас, вот только что, произнес его. Я думал, мое сердце выпрыгнет из груди. Оно так громко стучало, что я даже не слышал, что он мне говорил. Или кричал. Я не знаю, я лишь обратил внимание на то, как он схватил меня за плечи. В этот момент я подумал, как такие хрупкие пальцы могут быть такими сильными. Нет, он не настолько сильно вцепился в меня, чтобы я почувствовал боль. Я просто чувствовал, что он достаточно сильный.  
\- Что случилось? – мне показалось, что кто-то другой задал этот вопрос. Не я.  
\- Я не за этим сюда пришел, - он ткнул пальцем в сторону чашки.  
Я до сих пор не понимал, что происходит. Но мне нравилось находиться в такой близости с ним.  
\- Это, как я понимаю, эспрессо, - получилось совсем неуверенно. Но ведь я не мог спутать заказы. Да и кофе в чашке очень похож на эспрессо.  
\- Кто готовил этот кофе?  
\- Бариста.  
\- Почему не ты?! Я не буду пить этот кофе, я буду пить только тот, который сделаешь ты! И не смей никогда больше приносить мне эту бурду!  
Нет, этот день определенно был самым счастливым за всё то время, что я работаю в этом кафе. Он так близко и к тому же говорит, что ему нравится мой кофе. Мой кофе.  
\- Но… сейчас много посетителей. Мне нужно обслуживать… - я хотел объяснить ему, что хотел приготовить ему кофе сам, но из-за того, что слишком много посетителей, Ки Хо отказал мне.  
\- Мне плевать на остальных! Ты слышишь меня?! Я хочу свой кофе! И ты сделаешь мне его и принесешь!  
\- Х-хорошо, - мне хотелось бы выглядеть более уверенным. Показать ему, что я рад делать для него кофе. Но почему-то язык совсем не хотел работать на меня в этот день.  
Я помчался к стойке и налетел на Ки Хо.  
\- Что там за шум? Чем он недоволен?  
\- Это наш постоянный клиент, - начал быстро говорить я. – Он приходит каждый день. Обычно он приходит днем, но сегодня пришел вечером. Он очень придирчивый, - я увидел, как исказилось лицо бариста. Чёрт! Я сказал совсем не то, что имел в виду. – В том плане, что он очень капризный. Ну так вот. Ему хочется, чтобы я сделал ему кофе.  
Я посмотрел на Ки Хо, пытаясь понять, о чем он сейчас думает. Позволит или нет.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул он. – Только быстро.  
\- Я сейчас!  
Я делал всё с предельной скоростью. Чтобы не заставлять ждать ни бариста, ни Чжэ Чжунга.  
Когда я подал писателю его кофе, я снова увидел это его выражение лица. Но, к сожалению, никто не отменял моих обязанностей, поэтому мне пришлось вернуться к работе. А Чжэ Чжунг… Он как обычно оставил деньги на столике и ушел. А мне оставалось только надеяться, что он придет и завтра.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 11.04.2010

Чжун Су знал, где ключи от моей квартиры. Я был уверен, что это он тихо открывает дверь и заходит в квартиру. Ну и конечно, после его громогласного крика не осталось никаких сомнений.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг! Ты где?!  
\- В спальне, - пробормотал я.  
Я знал, что он меня не услышит. А также знал, что не зависимо от того, услышит от меня ответ или нет, он, всё равно, пойдёт искать меня. Брат зашел в спальню и плюхнулся на кровать. Он видел, где я лежу, поэтому плюхнулся именно на меня.  
\- Осторожнее, - буркнул я.  
\- О! Чжэ, что с тобой? Ты странный какой-то.  
\- Я не странный. Я обычный.  
\- А где твоя ругань за то, что я отдавил тебе твой тощий зад?  
\- Зад мой оставь в покое. У тебя там есть… как его…  
\- Ю Чон!  
Я прекрасно помнил имя парня своего брата, но мне доставляло буквально садистское удовольствие делать вид, что я не помню, как его зовут. Просто для того, чтобы разозлить Чжун Су.  
\- Ну вот. К его заднице и приставай.  
\- Уж поверь мне, с этой задачей я очень даже хорошо справляюсь.  
\- И как тебя еще не поймали, - вздохнул я и перевернулся на другой бок. Не то чтобы я желал брату того же, что было со мной. Даже наоборот. Я просто был бы рад, если бы ему не пришлось прятаться.  
\- Я очень осторожный, - широко улыбнулся он. И тут же, буквально через долю секунды, выражение его лица поменялось. – Чжэ, я серьезно. Ты когда в последний раз выходил из дома?  
\- В пятницу.  
\- А сегодня понедельник.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- И чем ты занимался?  
\- Не знаю. Был здесь.  
Чжун Су попытался стянуть с меня одеяло.  
\- Прекрати! – возмутился я.  
\- Не прекращу, пока ты не расскажешь, что случилось.  
\- Мне стыдно. Мне ужасно стыдно за себя. Я вел себя как придурок.  
Слова слетали с моих губ сами собой:  
\- Я накричал на него. Он обиделся. Точнее, я не знаю, но мне так кажется. А я не могу забыть его глаза. Как он смотрел на меня. Я точно обидел его.  
Я сам не понимал, что со мной происходит. Почему мне вдруг стало интересно чужое мнение. Да меня ненавидели все работники этого кафе. Но почему же мне тогда так важно, что Чанг Мин подумает обо мне?  
\- Ох, – только и сказал Чжун Су. – Чжэ Чжунг! Да у тебя кто-то появился, - радостно воскликнул он.  
\- Не появился. Просто он готовит вкусный кофе.  
Точно! Мне важно его мнение, потому что он хорошо готовит кофе! Если я обижу его, то он больше не будет для меня его готовить. Это объяснение было похоже на правду, и мне оно даже понравилось.  
\- Но он тебе нравится?  
\- Мне нравится его кофе.  
Су тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Кстати! Ю Чон познакомил меня со своим другом! Очень приятный молодой человек. Давай как-нибудь сходим к ним на ужин!  
\- Не хочу, - коротко сказал я.  
\- Чжэ!  
\- Не пойду!  
\- Чжэ Чжунг!  
\- У меня в паспорте уже давно стоит это имя.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг!!!  
Он принялся щекотать меня. Я не мог сдержаться и глупо захихикал, пытаясь увернуться от его рук.  
\- Ким Чжэ Чжунг, обещай мне, что ты пойдешь со мной! Иначе я защекочу тебя насмерть, - засмеялся Чжун Су.  
Ну что мне еще оставалось - только согласиться.  
Вечером за ужином, который Чжун Су принес с собой из какого-то ресторана, брат надоумил меня извиниться перед парнем:  
\- Если это так важно для тебя, и ты не хочешь потерять его расположение. Всё же какой ты расчетливый! В общем, ты должен извиниться.  
После этого я решил, что завтра обязательно пойду в кафе и извинюсь перед ним за свое поведение.  
Но даже это решение не вытравило из моей головы мысль о том, что что-то со мной не так.

Сидя на диване, я бездумно переключал каналы. Смотреть ничего не хотелось. Да и вообще настроения не было никакого. Ю Чон, как обычно, вернулся поздно. То ли на работе засиделся, то ли опять с Чжун Су где-то тусовался.  
Друг влетел в гостиную и плюхнулся рядом со мной.  
\- Мини, ты чего такой грустный?  
\- Я не грустный.  
\- А я вот вижу эту морщинку у тебя на лбу и точно знаю, что она появляется только тогда, когда тебе грустно. Рассказывай.  
\- Да и рассказывать-то особо не чего. Всё как обычно. Даже лучше. Он приходил в пятницу…  
Я улыбнулся, вспоминая тот день.  
\- А чего тогда киснешь? Я же тебе говорил: все они геи в этой своей богеме. Видимо, ты понравился ему, вот он и пришел.  
\- Да ну тебя, Ю Чон! Если он и пришел, то это еще не показатель. В субботу его не было, и в воскресение не было, я даже позвонил парням из утренней смены – утром он тоже не появлялся.  
\- О, как я посмотрю, он сильно тебя зацепил, - засмеялся Ю Чон. – Кстати, если у тебя ничего не получится с этим писателем, то я пригласил Чжун Су с братом как-нибудь к нам на ужин.  
\- Ю Чон! Ну, хватит уже устраивать мою личную жизнь, - взорвался я.  
Я понимал, что Ю Чон просто хочет, чтобы я был счастлив, но из-под палки счастлив не будешь.  
\- Хочешь ты или нет, но они всё равно придут. Я обговорю день и время с Чжун Су и устроим семейный праздник.  
Я устало кивнул. Я знал, что если Ю Чон что-то вбил себе в голову, то так просто он не отступится. Только вот я уже начал придумывать отговорки, чтоб не прийти домой в тот день, когда будет этот ужин. Еще чего мне не хватало - чтоб меня сводили, словно я сам себе не могу найти партнера. Я мысленно фыркнул и отвернулся от друга.  
Возможно, он уловил ход моих мыслей:  
\- Даже не думай увиливать. И кстати, если ты так волнуешься об этом парне, то сходи к нему, проведай. Может быть, он упал со стула, когда вкручивал лампочку, и сломал себе что-нибудь. А если он живет один, а мне кажется, что так оно и есть, то ему и помочь некому.  
\- Ю Чон, если он сломал себе что-нибудь, то он мне и дверь не откроет.  
Конечно, вариант, который предложил мне Ю Чон, был очень соблазнительным. Но я не мог признаться другу, что струсил.  
\- Доползет, - безапелляционно заявил Ю Чон. – Ты ведь у меня такой милый, - он улыбнулся и, схватив меня за щеки, начал теребить.  
\- Я не знаю его адреса, - практически промычал я, так как Ю Чон продолжал растягивать мое лицо наподобие детских резиновых игрушек.  
\- А интернет на что? – удивился он. – Если он такой весь из себя, то где-нибудь можно узнать его адрес. В крайнем случае, можно узнать телефон его редактора, а там уже наплести с три короба и выведать адрес. Мини, ты ничего не теряешь, если попробуешь!  
Впервые в своей жизни мне захотелось рискнуть. Действительно рискнуть.  
\- Одолжишь свой ноутбук?  
\- Вот это мой парень! – радостно воскликнул Ю Чон.

Во вторник утром идея извиниться перед Чанг Мином мне показалась уже не такой привлекательной. И что я ему скажу? Я никак не мог понять, что же мне ему сказать? И как? «Прости за то, что накричал на тебя»? А простит ли он меня?  
Всё утро меня мучили эти вопросы. Вереницу мыслей прервал звонок в дверь.  
Обычно ко мне приходят два человека: Чжун Су и мой редактор. Чжун Су открывает дверь сам, так как знает, где лежит запасной ключ, которым он никогда не пользуется по ночам. А редактор приходит, только когда я задерживаю рукописи. То есть, ни он, ни она не должны были прийти.  
Я медленно встал с кровати и пошел к двери. В глубине души я надеялся, что иду слишком долго, и непрошенный гость потеряет терпение и уйдет. Но нет, подойдя к двери, я услышал еще звонок.  
Настойчивый.  
Я распахнул дверь, с твердым намерением прогнать этого настойчивого. Но как только я увидел гостя, прогонять мне его расхотелось.  
\- П-привет, - смущенно произнес Чанг Мин. – Ты не приходил… я испугался: всё ли с тобой в порядке… вот и зашел.  
\- Я в порядке, - на автомате ответил я.  
\- А… ну тогда я…  
\- Сваришь мне кофе?  
Ох, это же было просто замечательно! Мой внутренний кофеман возликовал. Вкусный кофе и с доставкой на дом.  
\- Эээ… а… да, конечно.  
Я пригласил его в квартиру и с интересом наблюдал, что он будет делать.  
\- А где что? – спросил он, осматривая груду грязной посуды в раковине.  
\- Поищи, где-то тут, - я махнул рукой в сторону многочисленных шкафчиков и устроился на стуле, подтянув к груди колени.  
Мне почему-то было жутко интересно наблюдать за тем, как он поочередно открывает шкафчики и достает из них то, что ему нужно. Он нашел джезву, о существовании которой я уже и забыл, кофе и какие-то пряности.  
Нет, он определенно не хозяйственный. Ведь хозяйственный сразу же кинулся бы мыть посуду. А может быть, он из настойчивых? И такие у меня были. Я даже не могу решить, кого я больше не любил. Но настойчивые всегда с лихвой оправдывали свое прозвище. От них не было проходу. Они звонили по несколько раз за день, приходили, дарили подарки, когда видели, что их любят не так сильно, как им хотелось бы. Они всегда обижались, когда я ненавязчиво намекал им, что пора домой. Они не понимали, что мне нужно было работать.  
Наверное, он настойчивый. Ведь пришел.  
Я снова посмотрел на его напряженную спину. Нет, не похож он на настойчивого. Те чувствуют себя очень уверенно. Да и на уверенного он тоже не похож. Уверенные подарков не дарили. Ведь они были уверены в том, что они безупречны, безумно красивы, и все их любят. Такие всё же мне не нравились наравне с настойчивыми.  
Пока я раздумывал, под какой вид он подходит, Чанг Мин уже сварил кофе и поставил передо мной чашку.  
\- Вот, - как-то смущённо сказал он. – Можно было бы сделать что-нибудь получше, только у тебя ничего из нужных ингредиентов нет.  
\- Ты можешь купить их завтра, - сказал я, даже не подумав о том, что брякнул.  
Но идея мне показалась очень хорошей. Теперь можно пить кофе, хочу заметить, вкусный кофе, не отрываясь от работы.  
\- Да, будешь делать мне кофе, - улыбнулся я в чашку. Даже из того, что он нашел в моем доме, напиток получился у него отменный.  
\- Т-тогда до завтра, – эта фраза прозвучала как вопрос.  
\- Ага, - кивнул я. - Только еще свари, пока не ушёл.  
Я взял чашку и направился в кабинет.  
Почему-то вся эта ситуация показалась мне такой естественной и правильной, что я даже удивился себе и своим ощущениям. Еще ни разу, ни один гость, будь то любовник или друг, так гармонично не вписывался в мою квартиру как Чанг Мин.  
Но, пожалуй, это из-за его вкусного кофе. И это объяснение мне очень понравилось.

Как оказалось, узнать его адрес не составило никакого труда. Я просто позвонил в кафе. Однажды ему что-то доставляли: то ли на вечеринку, то ли просто так. Я не стал уточнять, ведь лишние вопросы могли привести к ответным вопросам: почему я так заинтересован в Чжэ Чжунге.  
Я жутко нервничал, нажимая на кнопку звонка. Мне кажется, так я не нервничал никогда. Что я ему скажу? Как отреагирует он?  
Когда открылась дверь, я понял, что Чжэ Чжунг недоволен. Но потом его лицо смягчилось, и я позволил себе подумать, что это из-за меня. Может быть, Ю Чон прав, и я нравлюсь ему.  
\- П-привет, - я всё еще ждал, что Чжэ Чжунг будет возмущаться по поводу того, что я заявился к нему вот так вот. – Ты не приходил… я испугался: всё ли с тобой в порядке… вот и зашел.  
Мне очень хотелось сказать ему, что мне не хватало… Не хватало чего? Его? Его присутствия? Ведь он только приходил, пил свой кофе и уходил, мы даже почти не общались. В этот момент я почувствовал себя ужасно глупым. Глупым из-за того, что навоображал себе невесть что.  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- А… ну тогда я…  
Я хотел было уйти. Всё же Ю Чон не прав. Я ему совершенно не нравлюсь. И всё, что мне казалось до этого, всего лишь плод моего воображения. Но меня остановил его вопрос:  
\- Сваришь мне кофе?  
И я снова почувствовал себя идиотом. Мне хотелось расплыться в широкой улыбке. Он приглашал меня к себе. То есть я мог зайти, и он совсем был не против того, что я заявился к нему.  
Я зашел в квартиру, снял обувь и прошел на кухню.  
Сразу видно, что он - человек творческий и не следит за тем, что творится у него на кухне. На подоконнике лежала стопка бумаг, на одном из стульев - кипа книг, даже на плите лежал какой-то справочник по пустыням мира. А что говорить о груде грязной посуды в раковине…  
\- А где что? – спросил я у него.  
\- Поищи, где-то тут, - он махнул рукой в сторону многочисленных шкафчиков и устроился на стуле, подтянув к груди колени и положив на них подбородок. Он был так очарователен, что я не смог сдержать улыбку.  
Пока рыскал по шкафчикам, я краем глаза посматривал на него. Чжэ Чжунг с неподдельным интересом наблюдал за каждым моим движением, мне даже стало как-то не по себе. Но совсем немного.  
Я сварил кофе из того, что нашел у него. Конечно, не разогнаться: молока нет, сливок тоже, и корицы нет, как и мороженого для глясе. Мне почему-то хотелось сделать ему чего-нибудь сливочного и сладкого.  
\- Вот. Можно было бы сделать что-нибудь получше, только у тебя ничего из нужных ингредиентов нет.  
\- Ты можешь купить их завтра, - беззаботно сказал он. Потом, подумав немного, добавил:  
\- Да, будешь делать мне кофе.  
\- Т-тогда до завтра, – я был ошарашен. Нет, я был счастлив, но всё же ошарашен. Он пригласил меня зайти завтра.  
\- Ага, - кивнул он. - Только еще свари, пока не ушёл.  
И, забрав чашку, он вышел из кухни, оставив меня наедине со своей радостью. Мне совершенно не хотелось уходить, поэтому я решил немного прибрать на кухне и только потом сварил ему еще порцию кофе.  
Всё же Ю Чон был прав - мне нужно было быть немного понастойчивее.

Как много делает чашка хорошего крепкого кофе. Мне работалось так легко, что я даже не заметил, как пролетело время. Я уже дописывал главу для новой книги, когда Чанг Мин заглянул ко мне: он спросил, нет ли у меня пожеланий к завтрашнему кофе, и сказал, что завтра принесет что-то еще. Слова шли так легко и хорошо, что я решил не провожать его и просто сказал, где лежат запасные ключи. А также сказал, чтобы он завтра открыл дверь сам. Если работа пойдет так же хорошо, то мне будет не до открывания дверей.  
Только через несколько часов я зашел на кухню, чтобы налить себе еще кофе. Признаться честно, я не узнал свою кухню. Она еще никогда не была такой чистой. Точнее была, всего один раз - когда я купил квартиру. Посуда была помыта и стояла в сушилке, книги и бумаги были аккуратно сложены на подоконнике.  
Всё же, он хозяйственный, решил я. Но, подойдя к столу, я обнаружил список покупок. Нет, хозяйственный никогда не забудет список на столе. Я взял список и прикрепил его магнитом к холодильнику. Он может пригодиться ему завтра.  
Я уже с нетерпением ждал завтрашнего дня.

\- Мини, ты не мог бы придти сегодня попозже? – таким вопросом озадачил меня Ю Чон, когда мы ходили по супермаркету.  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Я хочу устроить Чжун Су романтический вечер. Ужин при свечах и прочее. Ну ты сам понимаешь. Так вот, не мог бы ты придти попозже, чтоб не нарушить нашу идиллию?  
\- Ю Чон! Лучшего дня ты и придумать не мог. У меня сегодня выходной, что ты мне прикажешь делать, пока вы там кувыркаться будете?!  
\- Ужин, - поправил меня друг.  
\- Ай! Знаю я тебя. Ну и куда мне деваться?  
\- Побудь у своего кофемана, - улыбнулся Ю Чон явно довольный своей идеей. – Ты и так к нему каждый день бегаешь. Просто задержишься у него подольше. Смотри: и тебе хорошо – ты подольше побудешь с предметом своих грязных фантазий, и мне хорошо – я смогу сделать сюрприз Су.  
\- Он не предмет грязных фантазий, - буркнул я.  
\- Я слышал, как ты что-то вздыхал во сне.  
У меня не было слов. Ю Чон как всегда в своем репертуаре.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Miss_Micky  
> Первая публикация на дайри 11.04.2010

С появлением Чанг Мина моя жизнь стала проще и удобнее. Пока он убирался, варил мне кофе и готовил, я писал книгу. Да, он еще и готовить начал для меня.  
Как-то раз ему захотелось есть, но в холодильнике, как обычно, у меня «мышь повесилась». Он приготовил ужин из того, что было. И его стряпня оказалась на удивление вкусной.  
Всё для меня было как в новинку. Каждый день я пил вкусный кофе, Чанг Мин принес много разных ингридиентов и каждый день варил мне разный кофе. А теперь еще и ужин. Моя кухня и забыла такие ужины. С нормальной едой, которую только что приготовили. Не то, что приносил Чжун Су, а действительно что-то домашнее.  
Чанг Мин тогда изъявил желание купить продуктов, но я сказал, что сам справлюсь с этой задачей, и ему остаётся только написать список того, что нужно. Я никогда не затруднял себя походами в магазин - пользовался доставкой на дом. Не знаю, почему я предложил это. Но после некоторого времени я перестал удивляться тому, что рядом с ним я делаю и говорю глупости.  
И вот сегодня я с ужасом смотрел на огромные пакеты с едой. Чанг Мин, кажется, вошел во вкус. Послышался щелчок замка, и Чанг Мин налетел на меня. Коридор-то был маленьким.  
\- Ты чего здесь стоишь?  
\- Ты уверен, что мы всё это съедим?  
\- Более чем.  
За последние несколько дней Чанг Мин словно прижился в моей квартире. Да и я привык к его присутствию. Привык к тому, что он постоянно чем-то громыхает на кухне, к тому, что после его уборок я долго не могу найти нужные вещи. Словно так было и надо. Словно в этом заключается какое-то неведомое для меня спокойствие, которое я испытывал в последнее время. Словно этого мне всё время так не хватало.  
Мне казалось, что и наши отношения, если это можно было так назвать, стали как-то теплее. То ли из-за того, что он всё делал для меня, то ли еще из-за чего-то. Но я стал ловить себя на мысли, что каждый день жду этого тихого щелчка замка и его фразы «Я пришел».  
Кто он для меня? Всё чаще я начал задавать себе этот вопрос.  
\- Лучше бы помог, - его голос вырвал меня из раздумий.  
Вечером Чанг Мин не торопился уходить. А мне как-то и в голову не приходило его прогонять. Как же быстро я привык к нему.  
В этот вечер он сделал то, чего никогда до этого не делал. Пока я работал, он вошел в мой кабинет и начал рассматривать полки с книгами. Я повернулся к нему, не понимая почему… почему он зашел сюда. Ведь за полторы недели он ни разу не переступал порог комнаты. Я немного напрягся. Мне всегда хорошо работалось в гордом одиночестве. Я просто не могу сосредоточиться, когда кто-то есть в комнате кроме меня. Я даже Чжун Су выгоняю, когда работаю.  
\- Мешаю? – тихо спросил он. Его голос звучал как-то неуверенно, да и сам его вид был немного… растерянным что ли.  
\- Эммм… нет, я думаю.  
\- Можно посмотреть? – он кивнул в сторону моих книг.  
Неужели в этом городе есть хоть один человек, который не читал ни одной моей книги? Я был шокирован. Но и рад одновременно. Рад тому, что его не коснулась эта странная истерия вокруг первой книги и слепая любовь ко всему, что бы я ни написал.  
\- Конечно.  
Чанг Мин взял в руки первую книгу и, усевшись на пол, открыл ее.  
\- Не помешаю? – встрепенулся он.  
\- Нет.  
Я действительно чувствовал, что он не помешает мне. Я снова повернулся к компьютеру и продолжил писать очередную главу.  
И правда, присутствие Мина совсем не отвлекало от работы. Мин? Я никогда не называл его так: мне казалось, что такие сокращения для более близких людей. В этом было что-то интимное. И сейчас я… Я почувствовал, как мои щеки покраснели, я мельком взглянул на Чанг Мина: не заметил ли он чего. Но тот, казалось, был поглощен книгой.  
Я тряхнул головой, стараясь избавиться от глупых мыслей. Да, это всё глупости. Я считал, что я пережил возраст нежных влюбленностей, страстей и просто отношений ради секса. Мне казалось, что всё это позади. Но сейчас я почему-то чувствовал себя подростком.  
Я снова посмотрел на окончание главы и решил немного исправить его.  
Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, когда я услышал, как захлопнулась книга. Я резко повернулся к нему:  
\- Ну как? – вопрос вылетел быстрее, чем я успел что-либо подумать. И за это мне захотелось надавать себе по лицу. Сейчас я не просто чувствовал себя как подросток, но и выглядел как он.  
\- Ну, ничего. Я бы сказал хорошо…  
\- Тебе не понравилось?  
Это бестселлер. Эта книга до сих пор продается и вполне хорошо. А он говорит «ничего»?  
\- Н-ничего?.. – всё еще ошарашено спросил я.  
\- Ну Чжэ, мне не объяснить это. Текст хороший, читается легко, но я совсем не проникся героями.  
Он назвал меня Чжэ. Это было как-то странно и ново для меня. Никто, кроме Чжун Су, не называл меня Чжэ, я никогда никому не позволял такого. В принципе, и не запрещал, но, мне кажется, люди, с которыми я встречался, понимали, что радости мне это не доставит.  
\- Как ты меня назвал? – не то чтобы я был зол или расстроен, я больше был удивлен.  
\- Так удобнее… - Чанг Мин попятился к двери, явно ожидая нападков от меня. А я всё так же смотрел на него, не понимая как реагировать. Позволить или нет? Заругаться или не стоит? Выгнать или нет? И почему меня это не разозлило?  
\- И «ничего», и «удобнее»… Я тебе не диван, чтобы было удобнее, - буркнул я. – Лучше бы кофе сварил.  
Чанг Мин скрылся на кухне, а я остался в кабинете, пытаясь разобраться в кавардаке, который был сейчас в моих мыслях.  
Через какое-то время Чанг Мин заглянул в кабинет, быстро попрощался и ушел. А я так и остался сидеть, не понимая себя. Не понимая, почему сегодня мне хотелось остановить его и сказать, что я не злюсь. Что просто не привык. Но как обычно я ничего не сделал, он ушел, и мне оставалось только ждать завтрашнего дня.

Пожалуй, не стоит говорить, что я бесповоротно и безумно в него влюбился. Я всё еще не мог ни признаться, ни намекнуть. Но я был рад тому, что он позволял быть рядом, и я боялся потерять это, признавшись ему. Ю Чон почему-то был уверен в том, что Чжэ Чжунг - гей и обязательно влюблен в меня. Он отметал все мои попытки воззвать к его здравому разуму. Да уж, и правда, влюбленный человек – слепой.  
Каждый день я приходил, готовил, убирался, варил для него кофе. С одной стороны, я стал для него как экономка, а с другой, для меня это был шанс побыть с ним рядом еще немного. Каждый день я вставал пораньше, шел к Чжэ Чжунгу а от него на работу. Ю Чон, конечно, был недоволен, ведь теперь у меня было меньше времени на него. Поэтому он всё чаще пытался познакомить меня с братом Чжун Су. Он предлагал устроить ужин, а я всё время находил отговорки, что не смогу присутствовать на нём. Зачем мне кто-то другой, когда у меня есть Чжэ Чжунг? Есть, конечно, громко сказано, но пока он рядом, мне не нужен никто.  
Я открыл дверь и наткнулся на Чжэ. Он стоял в коридоре и смотрел на пакеты с едой. Он был таким милым и растерянным, что мне захотелось обнять его. Но, как и всегда, такой порыв я задвинул подальше.  
\- Ты чего здесь стоишь?  
\- Ты уверен, что мы всё это съедим? – он посмотрел на меня огромными глазами.  
\- Более чем.  
Я взял пару пакетов и пошел на кухню разбирать продукты. Пока готовил ужин, я задумался о том, что скоро уже не смогу игнорировать свои желания. Было бы легче, если бы я смог признаться ему. Но как? Когда? Как он отреагирует? Эти вопросы мучили меня всё чаще.  
Ужин был готов, кофе тоже. Чжэ Чжунг, как обычно, работал в своем кабинете. Я подошел к отрытой двери, чтобы как и всегда сказать ему, что еда готова, и я ухожу. Но, подойдя, я так и не смог войти. Чжэ был так сосредоточен, так серьезен, когда работал. Я видел, сколько сил он вкладывает в свою книгу. Хотя казалось, что его совсем не интересует то, что он делает. Как я недавно понял, для него написание книг было настолько естественным, что он не понимал, почему вокруг него столько шумихи.  
Почему-то, именно сегодня я сделал то, что не делал никогда. Я зашел в кабинет. Его кабинет был для меня как запретное место. Нет, Чжэ Чжунг не запрещал мне туда заходить, но и не приглашал. Да я и сам как-то сторонился этой комнаты. Но сегодня мне захотелось быть еще немного ближе к нему.  
Я посмотрел на книжные полки. Через мгновение я почувствовал на себе взгляд Чжэ Чжунга.  
\- Мешаю?  
Меньше всего мне хотелось помешать ему.  
\- Эммм… нет, я думаю.  
\- Можно посмотреть? – мне почему-то захотелось еще немного побыть в его кабинете.  
Чжэ Чжунг кивнул, и я взял в руки первую попавшуюся его книгу. Я устроился поудобнее на полу и принялся читать. Не могу сказать, что мне понравилась эта книга. Написана она хорошо, легко читалась, но, всё равно, что-то было в ней не то. Что-то определенно не для меня.  
Я не заметил, как пролетело время. Захлопнул книгу и встал. Чжэ Чжунг резко повернулся ко мне, словно только и ждал этого момента:  
\- Ну как? – он выглядел таким взволнованным, что мне снова захотелось прикоснуться к нему. Не знаю для чего. Может быть, для того, чтобы успокоить его, а может быть, чтобы снова проверить, настоящий ли он. Ведь невозможно влюбляться в одного и того же человека от раза к разу сильнее и сильнее.  
\- Ну, ничего. Я бы сказал хорошо…  
Я не знал, как ему объяснить, что книга конечно хорошая, но не для меня.  
\- Тебе не понравилось? Н-ничего?..  
\- Ну Чжэ, мне не объяснить это. Текст хороший, читается легко, но я совсем не проникся героями, - попытался упокоить его я.  
\- Как ты меня назвал?  
Я только сейчас понял, что это сокращение вырвалось само собой. Я не мог понять по его лицу, что он думает.  
\- Так удобнее… - вяло попытался объясниться я.  
\- И «ничего», и «удобнее»… Я тебе не диван, чтобы было удобнее, - буркнул он. – Лучше бы кофе сварил.  
Мне показалось, что я его обидел. Но я не смог не улыбнуться его тону.  
Пока я готовил кофе, мне позвонил Чжонг Су:  
\- Чанг Мин, у меня к тебе есть дело.  
Я знал, что ему что-то от меня нужно. Он никогда не звонил просто так. И я был уверен, что разговор мне этот не понравится.  
\- Мин, ты не мог бы еще раз выйти утром? Дело в том, что Ин Сонг заболел, а у Юн Чжонга что-то с учебой - он взял отпуск. И получается так, что утренняя смена остается практически без официантов.  
\- Но, Чжонг Су, я же и вечером работаю.  
\- О. Кстати насчет вечера. Хонг Чжу уволился, уж не знаю, что ему не понравилось. В общем, ты у нас как самый ответственный, выручай.  
\- Но…  
\- Я знал, что ты меня не подведешь, - перебил он меня и повесил трубку. Вот так всегда.  
Я судорожно думал, как бы выкроить время для того, чтобы приходить к Чжэ. Но ничего внятного не получалось. Или слишком рано, или слишком поздно. Оставалось надеяться только на одно - что официантов найдут быстро.  
Если честно, то мне хотелось перезвонить Чжонг Су и послать ко всем чертям его предложение. Но я не мог. Мне нравилась эта работа, меня всё устраивало. Так что отказать я не мог.  
Я быстро заглянул в кабинет Чжэ Чжунга, попрощался с ним и поехал домой, всё еще раздумывая о своей работе.

Я открыл глаза и посмотрел на будильник. Чанг Мин опаздывал. Он всегда приходил утром, а потом уходил на работу. Но сегодня… Время двенадцать, а его всё еще нет! И тут я услышал, как щелкнул замок. Я выскочил в коридор, но увидел там Чжун Су. К сожалению, он заметил, как изменилось мое лицо:  
\- Кого-то другого ждал?  
\- Ты чего пришел? – я решил проигнорировать его вопрос. Меньше знает, лучше спит.  
Я действительно знал Чжун Су даже лучше своей левой пятки. А также знал, что если он узнает, что ко мне кто-то приходит, или что есть хоть какой-то намек на обустройство моей личной жизни, он вцепится в меня как клещ и уже не отстанет, пока я не познакомлю его со своей так называемой пассией. Но ведь у нас с Мином ничего и не было, чтобы давать хоть какой-то намек Чжун Су. Да и как мне ему объяснить, что ко мне приходит парень, готовит, стирает (да, кстати, он и стирает), варит мне кофе, и мы с ним не спим. Боюсь, в голове Чжун Су такое не сможет уложиться.  
\- А у меня время свободное появилось, и к тому же я решил, что соскучился по тебе, вот и заглянул.  
Чжун Су отодвинул меня с дороги и прошел на кухню.  
\- О, Боже! Чжэ, что случилось?! У тебя так чисто… и, - он заглянул в холодильник, - есть еда!  
Только вот я не учел, что признаки пребывания Мина в моем доме повсюду.  
\- Ты нашел себе кого-то? – хитро щурясь, спросил брат и поставил в микроволновку тарелку с едой. – Я же вижу, не стоит отпираться. Кто-то с тобой живет! Где он? Кто он? Срочно познакомь меня с этим самоубийцей!  
\- Чжун Су, он просто приходит. Помнишь, я говорил тебе про парня, который варит вкусный кофе. Ну, так вот это он.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг, вот этого я от тебя не ожидал! Таким наглым способом использовать человека. Парень, наверное, влюбился в тебя, а ты и рад воспользоваться им.  
Влюбился? Я никогда даже не думал об этом. Разве он мог влюбиться в меня? Мы не так много и говорим. Он периодически рассказывает мне о своем друге или что-нибудь забавное, что произошло с ним во время рабочего дня. Но как он мог влюбиться в меня?  
\- Или ты тоже испытываешь к нему нежные чувства?  
Я? И чтоб влюбился в него? Этого просто не может быть.  
\- Не думаю, - получилось не так уверено, как мне хотелось бы. – Он знаешь… он какой-то не такой.  
\- В смысле? – Чжун Су непонимающе посмотрел на меня, не забывая пережевывать еду.  
\- Ну, я всегда мог классифицировать людей. Тех людей, которые за мной ухаживают, бегают, ну, в общем, всех. Но он… Я не знаю, на кого он больше похож. Он вроде бы романтичный, а вроде бы и нет. Похож на хозяйственного, но постоянно что-то забывает. В нем есть что-то от настойчивого, но порой он выглядит так, словно хочет что-то сказать, но стесняется. А настойчивый никогда бы не постеснялся.  
\- Чжэ, - перебил меня Су, - даже если ты и отрицаешь это, но всё же интерес он у тебя вызывает.  
Я задумался на мгновение. Да, пожалуй, Чжун Су прав. Мне любопытен Чанг Мин. Мне нравится наблюдать за тем, как он готовит. Мне нравится слышать, что он где-то в квартире чем-то громыхает, пока я работаю. Мне даже понравилось, когда он сидел у меня в кабинете. Но разве ж это любовь?  
\- Всё, я побежал, - брат кинул в раковину грязную тарелку и, обняв меня на прощание, выскочил из квартиры.  
Я пошел в кабинет, уселся перед компьютером и попытался написать следующую главу. Только вот работа совсем не шла. Меня мало интересовала книга, меня больше интересовало то, почему же Чанг Мин не пришел.

Мне пришлось работать за всех. Как оказалось, Чжонг Су приуменьшил всю катастрофичность положения. Официантов почти не осталось. Я и Сунг Хи. Только мы вдвоем на две смены. Чжонг Су дал объявление, но приходившие на собеседования почему-то не устраивали его. Он отметал кандидатуру за кандидатурой.  
А я тихо сходил с ума. Я не видел Чжэ Чжунга уже три дня. И эти три дня показались мне вечностью. Чжэ почему-то не приходил в кафе. А я заканчивал работу так поздно, что было бы некрасиво заявляться к нему в такое время. Всё же нас связывали не такие отношения, чтобы я мог себе позволить прийти к нему в двенадцать, а то и позже.  
Ю Чон всё чаще и чаще пытался убедить меня в том, что «семейный» ужин необходим. В последний раз мы даже поругались из-за этого. Он не понимал, что меня удерживает рядом с Чжэ Чжунгом. А я не понимал, зачем мне кто-то еще. На самом деле, мы поссорились этим утром еще сильнее, чем прежде, и мне еще больше не хотелось идти домой.  
\- Сунг Хи, слушай, а может быть, ты справишься один? Я хотел бы уйти на пару часиков пораньше, - обратился я ко второму официанту. – У меня сегодня дело важное… Пожалуйста.  
Не мог же я рассказать ему, что уже на стену лез от того, как соскучился по Чжэ.  
\- Да, конечно. Сегодня к тому же не так много народу, - улыбнулся Сунг Хи. – Кстати, я слышал, что Чжонг Су взял кого-то, да и к тому же Юн Чжонг скоро вернется, так что будет проще. А то и я немного устал работать в две смены и без выходных.  
Я улыбнулся. Я понимал его, ведь я тоже уставал как собака, да и дома еще Ю Чон на мозги капал. Но сегодня будет по-другому. Сегодня я наконец увижусь с Чжэ Чжунгом.  
Последние часы тянулись беспардонно долго. Стрелки на часах словно не двигались. Как назло, и посетителей почти не было.  
Наконец-то, мои мучения кончились, я выскочил на улицу и обнаружил, что пошел дождь, а зонтика у меня, конечно, не было. Я добежал до остановки и молился, чтобы автобус пришел побыстрее. Как оказалось, не всё сегодня против меня. Автобус не заставил долго себя ждать, и я даже почти не промок.  
Я быстро открыл дверь и вошел. В квартире царил полумрак. Свет горел только в кабинете, узкой полоской просачиваясь в коридор. Чжэ Чжунг появился словно из ниоткуда.  
\- Ты где был? – тихо спросил он.  
Он выглядел таким несчастным и таким потерянным, что мне захотелось обнять его.  
\- Работал.  
Я подошел ближе, совсем забыв о том, что нужно бы закрыть дверь. Только сейчас, увидев его снова, я понял, как сильно соскучился по нему.  
\- Почему не приходил?  
Он не выглядел ни обиженным, ни злым. Просто таким милым, что руки сами тянулись к нему.  
\- Было поздно…  
Я сам не заметил, как оказался совсем рядом. Так близко, что мог почувствовать его дыхание.  
\- Я долго не сплю, - почти прошептал он.  
Не знаю, какой черт меня дернул это сделать, но я провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке. Я взял его за подбородок и приподнял голову так, чтобы видеть его глаза. Нет, я определенно больше не мог бороться со своими желаниями. Я осторожно коснулся его губ. Поцелуй был совсем невинным. Я почувствовал, как он отталкивает меня. Как будто нехотя. Он оттолкнул меня, но продолжал держать за плечи. Я не понял, как это произошло, но мы снова целовались. Неистово, страстно, ненасытно. Словно его мучило всё то же, что и меня. Мне хотелось, чтобы это не прекращалось. Но Чжэ Чжунг оттолкнул меня и, нахмурившись, посмотрел мне в глаза:  
\- Уходи.  
Я должен был быть готов к этому, ведь я напал на него. Хотя с другой стороны, мой поцелуй был ничем по равнению с его поцелуем. И если он ответил мне, почему тогда выгоняет?  
\- Прости, - я попытался извиниться, на тот случай, если ему это не понравилось. Хотя то, что происходило несколько минут назад, говорило совершенно о другом.  
\- Уходи. Уходи. Уходи!  
Нет, он не злился. Он был расстроен.  
\- Я не буду тебя ждать. Нас ничего не связывает. Ты просто приходишь. Я вполне могу прожить и без твоего кофе, и без тебя! Мне надоело тебя ждать! Быть здесь и ждать. Ждать, что ты придешь!  
От счастья у меня закружилась голова. Я словно попал в поток, нет, в водоворот этого счастья. Он ждал меня. И даже поцеловал!  
\- Уходи! Тебя и так слишком много в моей жизни. Ты в каждой комнате, в каждой вещи, ты даже в мыслях! Я не могу работать из-за тебя. Я не могу ничего делать. Я только жду, а тебя всё нет и нет!  
Он вцепился в мои плечи и, слегка встряхнув, начал подталкивать к двери.  
\- Но, Чжэ…  
\- И не называй меня так! И вообще!..  
Он буквально вытолкал меня за дверь и захлопнул ее.  
\- Я зайду завтра! – выкрикнул я и пошел на остановку.  
Пока ждал автобуса, я промок до нитки, но мне было всё равно. Я был безумно счастлив. А завтра, когда Чжэ Чжунг успокоится, мы поговорим, и всё будет хорошо.

Чтобы лучше видеть календарь, я сполз с дивана и уселся на полу. Три дня. Прошло три дня, а Мина всё не было. Я тихо застонал и улегся на пол. Я хотел есть, но мне совершенно не хотелось никуда идти. В эти три дня я ни разу не выходил из дома. Да и для того, чтобы двигаться по квартире, я заставлял себя. Мне не хотелось ничего. Я не мог работать. За эти три дня я не написал ни строчки. Я посмотрел на тумбочку. Она покрылась пылью. Конечно, ведь в последний раз Чанг Мин протирал пыль в воскресение. А потом был понедельник. Я посмотрел на аккуратную стопку выглаженного белья. Глажка была в понедельник. Затем вторник. Во вторник на ужин была утка.  
Я встал и пошел на кухню. Стопка книг, которую соорудил Мин во вторник, так и стояла на том же месте. Точно, он говорил, что в пятницу расставит все книги. Но уже суббота, а его нет.  
Я пошел в спальню и упал на кровать. Почему он не пришел? И почему я волнуюсь по этому поводу? Я резко сел на кровати. Нас ничего не связывает. Тогда почему я жду его? Почему я думаю о нем? Почему?  
Часы тихими щелчками отсчитывали время моего ожидания.  
Я услышал, как открывается дверь. Это Чанг Мин, подумал я, и мое сердце заколотилось так часто, я даже не мог подумать о том, что оно может биться с такой скоростью. Мне казалось, что от радости оно выпрыгнет из груди.  
Но почему я так рад? Почему я кинулся в коридор, чтобы убедиться в том, что это он? В том, что он наконец-то пришел ко мне.  
Да, это был Мин. И я задал вопрос, который мучил меня всё это время:  
\- Ты где был?  
Конечно же, ответ очевиден: Чанг Мин выглядел таким усталым и замученным. Мне почему-то захотелось сказать ему, чтобы он скорее шел отдыхать. Нет, сначала ванна, а потом спать. И я почему-то был уверен, что спать он должен у меня.  
\- Работал.  
Он подошел поближе. На мгновение я испугался, что он услышит, как бьется мое сердце. Быстро и громко.  
\- Почему не приходил?  
\- Было поздно…  
Но я ведь редко сплю ночами. А в эти три дня вообще почти не спал. Почему же он не пришел?  
\- Я долго не сплю, - не знаю, зачем я ему это сказал.  
Я не заметил, как он оказался совсем рядом. Я только подумал о том, какие холодные и мягкие у него руки. И о том, какие теплые у него губы. Его поцелуй был таким робким, таким дразнящим, таким провоцирующим. Я слегка оттолкнул его, чтобы понять, что со мной происходит. Почему в голове всё перемешалось. Почему мне хочется еще. Раньше на меня такое не находило. Я вцепился в него и впился поцелуем в его губы. Словно пытаясь выпить все слова, которые он мне не договаривал, всё то, что стеснялся сказать.  
Мозг проснулся не во время. Почему я это делаю? Почему я испытываю такое неистовое счастье?  
Я оттолкнул его:  
\- Уходи.  
Я посмотрел ему в глаза и понял, что, если не объясню, то он действительно уйдет. Уйдет навсегда.  
\- Прости…  
\- Уходи. Уходи. Уходи!  
Это слово как будто застряло в моем горле. Словно зацепилось за язык.  
\- Я не буду тебя ждать. Нас ничего не связывает. Ты просто приходишь. Я вполне могу прожить и без твоего кофе, и без тебя! Мне надоело тебя ждать! Быть здесь и ждать. Ждать, что ты придешь!  
Да, я слишком долго его ждал. Три дня. Может быть, для него это ничего, а я не могу.  
Я не работал, я ждал. Я уже не мог быть таким как обычно. Ведь он проник, прокрался в мою жизнь, и я уже не мог его выгнать.  
\- Уходи! Тебя и так слишком много в моей жизни. Ты в каждой комнате, в каждой вещи, ты даже в мыслях! Я не могу работать из-за тебя. Я не могу ничего делать. Я только жду, а тебя всё нет и нет!  
Да, его слишком много. Много во мне. В моих воспоминаниях.  
Я начал выталкивать его из квартиры.  
\- Но, Чжэ…  
Сердце словно пропустило удар.  
\- И не называй меня так! И вообще!..  
Я наконец-то вытолкал его и захлопнул дверь.  
Я не мог больше. Я прикоснулся к губам, которые всё еще помнили его вкус.  
\- Я зайду завтра! – послышался его голос из-за двери.  
Да, мне нужно время. Но я дождусь его завтра.

Я проснулся от того, что ломило всё тело. Попытался встать с кровати, но не смог. Голова закружилась. Мне было очень жарко, но я не мог даже скинуть с себя одеяло. Всё, что я смог, так это промычать ругательство.  
\- Мини, не буянь!  
\- Что…  
Я даже сам не мог понять, какую мысль я пытаюсь вытолкнуть из пересохшего горла.  
\- У тебя температура зашкаливает. Я уж думал: если не очнешься, буду вызывать врача. Ты вчера заявился весь счастливый такой и мокрый. Я ведь говорил, что простынешь. Но чтоб ты меня когда-нибудь слушал.  
Я вспомнил, что обещал Чжэ Чжунгу прийти. Я снова попытался встать, но тело совсем не слушалось меня. Да и Ю Чон не способствовал моему порыву. Он схватил меня за плечи и буквально придавил к матрасу. И с какой это стати он стал сильнее меня?  
\- Вот, Мини, ты всегда так. Только я Чжун Су на ужин пригласил, только наконец-то у нас мог бы получиться семейный ужин, как ты заболел! Не отмажешься, так заболеешь!  
Он тяжело вздохнул, взял с тумбочки какие-то таблетки и протянул их мне.  
\- На, горе ты мое, прими и поспи.  
Я послушно взял у него лекарство, запил водой и снова упал на подушку.  
Если бы я мог хотя бы позвонить Чжэ Чжунгу… Но я не знал его телефона. Да и до своего навряд ли сейчас добрался бы.

Никогда бы не подумал, что он обманщик. Я взглянул на часы. Всё. Даю ему еще два часа и начинаю злиться. Но за эти два часа ничего не произошло.  
Ну почему? Почему так? Почему он не пришел? Он ведь обещал. Как он мог меня обмануть?  
Я так сильно задумался, что не заметил, как пришел Чжун Су. Я только услышал подозрительный шорох в своей спальне. Я был уверен, что это не Мин. Я бы услышал, как он пришел. Ведь я не мог не услышать того, кого так долго ждал.  
Я поймал Су за странным занятием. Он копался в моем шкафу.  
\- Ты чего? – ошарашено спросил я.  
\- О! Чжэ! – снова включил дурачка. – Я тут тебе наряд выбираю.  
\- Не помню, чтобы я куда-то собирался.  
\- Ю Чон пригласил меня в гости. А я подумал, что было бы неплохо взять тебя с собой. Ты в последнее время печальный какой-то. Хоть развеешься, - и он снова вернулся к своему занятию.  
Я не мог уйти из дома. А вдруг Мин придет, а меня не будет? Он ведь уйдет, а мне так много хотелось ему сказать.  
\- Я никуда не пойду.  
\- Ким Чжэ Чжунг! Ты сейчас наденешь вот это, - он показал на одежду, аккуратно разложенную на кровати, - и пойдешь со мной. И мне плевать, что ты думаешь по этому поводу. Если придется, я свяжу тебя и силком приведу туда.  
Не то чтобы я испугался его. Кто ж боится хомячков? А вот разборок мне не хотелось.  
\- Только если ненадолго, - предупредил его я.  
Мне, конечно, не понравилась его улыбка, но я старался не думать об этом.  
Дверь нам открыл приятный парень. Он улыбнулся и затащил меня в квартиру:  
\- О! Так ты тот самый брат!  
Он попытался обнять меня, но мне удалось вывернуться:  
\- А вот телячьих нежностей не надо, - я попытался придать взгляду всю суровость, на которую был способен.  
\- А придется! – радостно воскликнул он и умудрился как-то сгрести меня в охапку и крепко обнять.  
С трудом выпутавшись из его рук, я прошел на кухню, где во всю готовился тот самый ужин. Мне совершенно не хотелось лицезреть эти самые телячьи нежности в исполнении этого парня и моего брата. Я осмотрелся: аккуратно сложенные полотенца, чистая посуда. Кстати о полотенцах. Они лежали на полке такими же небольшими треугольничками, как и у меня на кухне. Я подошел к холодильнику и увидел там записку. Тот же самый почерк, что и в списке на моем холодильнике. Я принялся открывать шкафчик за шкафчиком.  
Я и не заметил, как на кухню вошли Ю Чон с Чжун Су и с удивлением наблюдали представившуюся им картину.  
Наконец-то я нашел то, что искал. Кофе, сиропы, джезва, пряности.  
\- Ох, я забыл предупредить, что мой брат тот еще кофеман. И порой ведет себя немного странно.  
\- Страннее некуда, - приподнял бровь Ю Чон.  
А я повернулся к нему и не мог сказать ни слова. Все бутылочки, коробочки и пакетики, стояли, так как Ему удобнее. Чанг Мин всегда напоминал мне, чтобы я не лез в тот шкафчик, который он облюбовал. Ведь всё расставлено именно так, как ему удобнее.  
\- Где?..  
И почему язык не слушался меня? Почему сердце снова заколотилось как бешенное?  
\- Чжэ, не начинай… - простонал Чжун Су.  
\- Где он?..  
Су так и не понимал, что именно я имею в виду. Но Ю Чон, кажется, сообразил:  
\- Мини сегодня ужинать с нами не будет. Он заболел: у него высокая температура.  
Он не обманул меня. Не обманул. Только после того, как Чжун Су выразительно посмотрел на меня, я понял, что улыбаюсь как идиот. Но я совершенно ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
\- А ты случайно не писатель? – попытался спросить меня Ю Чон, но я уже его не слушал.  
Сейчас более важным для меня было найти Его. И сказать всё, что я хотел сказать.  
Я распахнул дверь и увидел, что Чанг Мин спит. Никогда бы не подумал, что он может быть таким милым во время сна. Я сел рядом с его кроватью и взял его за руку.  
\- Ты не обманул, - зачем-то сказал я. – А я как обычно ждал тебя, хотя обещал себе, что больше не буду делать этого. А еще я обещал себе, что когда увижу тебя, разозлюсь.  
Чанг Мин засопел и сильнее сжал мою руку.  
\- Ты совсем не такой как они все. Ты все они в одном флаконе и ни один из них. И я никак не могу понять, какой ты на самом деле. Но ведь у меня будет достаточно времени, чтобы узнать какой ты настоящий? Ты ведь дашь мне это время? А если и не дашь, я всё равно заберу его у тебя. Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.  
Почему так просто оказалось сказать эти слова? И откуда я мог знать, что он правильно понял меня? Но я был уверен, что так оно и есть.  
Чанг Мин открыл глаза, посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся:  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - едва слышно произнес он.  
\- Ты сваришь мне кофе?  
\- Да. Завтра и послезавтра, и послепослезавтра. Через год, два, три. Даже когда пройдет много-много лет. Я обещаю, - так же тихо сказа он.  
Я знал: он понял, что я говорил совсем не о кофе. А также я знал, что он обещал мне. И я мог подождать еще немного, пока он не поправится. Сколько бы дать ему времени, прежде чем разозлиться?


End file.
